Kung Fu Panda: The New Legend
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: Minie a TV series that chronicles the adventures of a group of students passionate about Kung Fu living diver experiences to become masters. This is a English Version of Kung Fu Panda By Alex The Owl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The trap wolves

Episode 1 wolf trap

Narrator: "There has been a long time, wolves forged their reputation for being the biggest thieves of all history of China. One of them will in particular was known to be the greatest thief and fighter of the country; Hiroshi, the wolf! Generation after generation, the wolf has committed the greatest theft that China has known. Until one day one of the greatest Kung Fu masters, Oogway, reaches to neutralize and seal it in the Shogon prison where he was locked up for more than ten years. Since that day, Oogway to recommend to all Chinese Kung Fu master to train talented students if one day he had to escape. This is where the story begins master students Yoshi. »

In a dojo located in a mountain a few kilometers from the Valley of Peace, Master Yoshi, a brown bear with a yellow dress with a black belt master, stood in the training room with the most serious looks observing two its students ready to compete.

One among them was Dominic, a snow leopard with yellow eyes like a banana, a white coat as snow, black pants and an orange belt.

The latter began fighting position ready for another student who also began fighting position.

This was Alex; black beetle with blue eyes with a horn on his forehead that he used as a weapon and purple trousers.

Yoshi: "Alex! »

The latter nodded.

Yoshi: "Dominic! »

The latter nodded too.

Yoshi: "Fight! »

With this pronounced sentence, Alex raced to Dominic with a boost caused by its insect wings.

He tried to hit Dominic in the face with his paw, but he kissed Alex on time and knocked in a vacuum.

Later, Alex sent as many blows as his legs could allow to send him, but Dominic placed both arms in front of him to protect himself from the rain of blows.

After a few seconds, Dominic broke his defense and sent his foot to the face of Alex who blocked it with his horn.

The latter then steered it up Dominic with his horn, but Dominic was able to take a ride with his body and sent his foot on the side of the head of Alex.

The latter managed to block the foot of Dominic with his two arms.

Suddenly Dominic sacrificed his other foot on the other side of Alex's head and gave him a Hurricarana projecting the ground.

Dominic stood up on Alex immobilizing the ground.

Suddenly Master Yoshi lifted one of his legs that took the attention of two students.

Yoshi: "That's enough! »

Dominic, then retired from Alex.

Yoshi: "Alex, you have to be more careful; just because you manage to block an attack does not mean you're safe! Excepting that, I commended you for your progress! »

He turned his attention to Dominic.

Yoshi: "Dominic, as usual, you've show worthy of a fighter and disciple of my favorites. But that's not a reason to let you go; continues to train yourself hard, boy! »

Dominic nodded with a smile.

Yoshi: "Well, the training is over for today! You can have! »

He said leaving the room through the door.

Dominic then turned his attention to Alex who was still on the ground and held out his hand to help him up.

Alex: "Wow, Dom! You're getting better by the day! »

He said in accepting the hand of Dominic to get up.

Dominic: "I will go back the compliment. I just do a little footwork to counter your defense with two arms. »

Alex nodded with a smile.

Alex: "Well, you come from? It's time for a snack! »

Dominic: "And how! »

He said while walking out of the training room with his friend to the canteen.

Soon after, Dominic and Alex came to the canteen dojo was full of students who also returned from their training.

After beings pass contoir to food, the two boys were looking for a place to eat their dishes that were bowls of noodles, meat and vegetable dumplings.

? "Hey! Dominic! Alex! »

The two boys then turned his head to see a lurking where students are supposed to eat them which sat two friends; Leo and Laurence.

Leo is a dark brown hedgehog on thorns and blade on the front. He wears a yellow loincloth on his hips and some blue and red balls on its thorns.

Laurence is an owl snow white with black spots. She wears a black cloth around his chest and his reeds, a blue jewel in her navel and her wings are black on top and white underneath.

The two ate the same thing as their two friends who joined them on the lurking.

Leo: "So? How was the training? »

Dominic: "I won again! »

He said all proud of him.

Laurence: "Again? »

Alex then hung his head in shame.

Alex: "It's not my fault; Dominic is the strongest of the dojo. »

Leo: "We all know! Right, Dom? »

They noticed while Dominic looked somewhere else with a concentrated look.

Alex: "Dominic? »

They then turned their heads towards where Dominic looked.

They then saw Alena, a female black panther wearing a Japanese sweater black and purple and gray pants, eating his meals alone in a remote corner of other students.

Leo: "something you attracted to this girl? »

Dominic then turned her attention to Leo.

Dominic: "It worries me that his behavior; outside workouts, she spends all her time alone. She reads only books, she eats alone in her corner, she sleeps in one room. I do not know why it is like that, but I pity her. »

Laurence: "Well, why do not you go talk to him then? »

Dominic then turned his attention to Laurence with a hesitant look.

Dominic: "Hey! Good idea! I go now! »

He said, taking his meals in his hands and went to the place of Alena.

Leo: "You're sure it's a good idea, Laurence? »

He whispered in the ear of Laurence.

Laurence: "I hope so. »

Then Dominic arrived at the carpet where Alena ate a bowl of rice with chopsticks with a very similar look to that of Tigress.

Dominic, "Hey, hi. Are you? »

Alena gave him a blank look before beginning to eat his rice.

Dominic: "Do you mind if I sat here? »

Alena still not replied and continued to eat his rice.

Dominic took that as a yes and sat on the carpet in front of Alena and began to eat his meal.

Dominic then downstream a bite before trying to talk to the girl again.

Dominic: "So, do you have a good day? »

Alena nodded nodding continuing to eat his meal.

Dominic was getting annoyed by his silence.

Dominic: "Hey! I just try to have a damn conversation with you in case you would not have noticed! »

Suddenly Alena finally stopped eating and looked back at Dominic to talk to him at last.

Alena: "I know; it's just that I did not want to talk with the famous best student of the dojo who wants to ridicule other students and try to flirt with pretty girls trying to make it right now! »

She then began to eat.

Dominic stared with a blocked look.

He stood up with his meal and went back to sit with his friends.

Leo: "So? It worked? »

Dominic: "I understand better now why she spends her time alone! »

He replied with an angry look.

Later, after dark, the full moon shone in the sky above the mountains while everyone slept in the dojo.

One on top of the dojo, Master Yoshi stayed up watching the moon shining in the sky.

It was so quiet, he could hear a leaf from a tree in the garden of the dojo across a pool of water.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of flapping wings that attracted immediate attention Master Yoshi.

It turned quickly to see the wing beats came from a black duck with orange dress flying in his direction with a hurry carrying a roll in his paws.

Then the duck landed in front of Master Yoshi completely exhausted.

Duck "Master Yoshi! »

Master Yoshi: "What he has, my friend? »

Duck, "This is an urgent message from Master Shifu! »

He said, holding the roll Master Yoshi who took him in her legs.

He ouvra roll and left the message that opened before reading.

After a few seconds, he flashed a surprised look.

The next morning, after the alarm time, students were heading to the training room.

In one of the corridors, Dominic, Alex, Leo and Laurence walked together and laughing before the time of training.

Alex: "No! Are you kidding ?! »

Leo: "Yeah! And then I told him; "What moron! ". »

Then all our friends laughed except Dominic had him a serious look.

Shortly after all the students gathered in the training room sitting on their knees with Master Yoshi on the podium with a more serious look than usual which inquired Dominic.

Once all the students sitting on their knees and reigning silence, Master Yoshi began his speech.

Master Yoshi: "Dear students, I have two news for you; First, there will be no training today! »

The students began to whisper fortunately.

Master Yoshi: "Second, I have very bad news; last night a messenger of the Jade Palace came to bring me a message saying what as a bandit has escaped from prison Shogon! But not just any bandit; it is Hiroshi, the famous thief wolf and feisty! »

After hearing this, all the students held their breath with shocked looks.

Master Yoshi, "I know, I myself am in shock. Master Shifu also informed me that the five cyclones and the dragon warrior can not care for him because they are on a mission to the country of sand border. So, according to some civilians, Hiroshi was caught in an area not too far from here. That is why he asked me to send a team of my students to stop! »

Everyone was even more shocked to hear that some of them will stop the greatest thief and fighter China.

Master Yoshi: "Since we do not have much time, I have chosen those who will have the honor of going to their first mission. »

He said starting to lift his hand toward his students posted up all frightened look.

Suddenly he pointed at one of his students who made all the turned their heads towards the elected.

Master Yoshi: "The first member of the team is LÉO! »

Hearing this, the hedgehog felt his heart beat a hundred mph.

Then Master Yoshi turned his hand to another student.

Master Yoshi "LAURENCE! »

The latter held his breath and snuggled against her feathers.

Master Yoshi then turned his hand again.

Master Yoshi: "NAFTA! »

It flashed a slightly surprised look.

Master Yoshi "ALEX! »

It almost pee in his pants before Master Yoshi chooses the last student of the team.

Master Yoshi: "And finally, the team leader; DOMINIC! »

All students then turned their attention to Dominic had his eyes wide open as his mouth without saying a word.

Then after a few seconds, Master Yoshi gestured to the five students to come to him what they did after hesitation.

Once the five students gathered in the middle of the room, Master Yoshi came down from the podium to go before the five young representatives.

Master Yoshi: "All my congratulations, children; you will participate in your first mission! »

Dominic: "B-but, Master! We can not; we are not ready yet! »

Yoshi then put his hand on the shoulder of Dominic.

Master Yoshi: "Listen to me, Dominic. All these trials I make you spend those last months, what do you think it was? I was testing you! And I have nothing to say; it was perfect! »

Dominic felt touched to hear that his master had enough confidence in him to let him lead a team against the greatest thief and fighter of China.

Master Yoshi then withdrew his hand from the shoulder of Dominic.

Master Yoshi: Well, you will go to the northwest of the city of Kunshun! Some people think having seen somewhere there. Be ready this evening about sunset! Until then, you quartiez free! »

He said before leaving the dirty training leaving Dominic, Alex, Laurence, Leo and Alena filled with pressure.

Dominic: (Will we measure up?)

Was the question that haunted his soul.

End of episode 1 of the series.

Do not miss the next episode "Wolf Trap Part 2"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wolf Trap Part 2

Episode 2 of the wolf trap part 2

Master Yoshi was standing to enter the dojo watching the blue sky with clouds.

It had been a few hours that his students Dominic, tiger Snow, Alex, black beetle, Leo, hedgehog, Laurence, the owl snow and Alena, the black panther had left for their first mission was to stop Hiroshi , one of the largest Chinese thieves wolves.

Suddenly a messenger ducks came near him because he seemed sad.

Duck messenger: "Uh, Master Yoshi, do you? »

Master Yoshi replied without turning his gaze to the duck.

Master Yoshi: "I'm getting worried for my students. To face a thief to rename their first mission, from far away and be forced to work as a team for the first time, that's a lot for young students like them. »

Then, put the duck his wing on the arm of Master Yoshi to get his attention.

Duck messenger, "Do not worry, Master Yoshi; Leo is ultra agile, Laurence is very smart, Alena is a real hard-boiled, Alex is very durable and Dominic is very brave. They will get there. »

Master Yoshi then turned his gaze to the view that gave them the top of the mountain on distant lands.

Master Yoshi: "May you be right, my friend. »

Meanwhile, amid a pale green meadow, our five friends, Dominic, Alex, Alena, Laurence and Leo continued their long journey to the city of Kunshun.

They were still watching is the large space that was showing them the landscape was more mountains as they were used to seeing but bluegrass like this and fields of corn, wheat, etc.

Then Dominic turned to his comrades.

Dominic: "Okay, everyone! We have a little time before sunset. We will try to browse the most possible way and with a little luck we will get to the city of Kunshun tomorrow around noon. Forward! »

He said, starting to run on all fours behind him with Alex flying beetle with wings on his back, which will run as Alena Dominic Laurence flying with its wings and Leo who was running like a hedgehog.

A few hours later, it was dark and our friends ate the provisions they had brought (fruit, pastries, etc.) around a campfire sitting on the trunks used as chairs.

Laurence: "Can you believe we managed to go 2 km in one day? »

She asked, taking a bite of a purple fruit.

Leo: "Yeah! I'm flat! »

He said taking a sip of water in his flask.

Alex: "I still believe we will fight Hiroshi! »

He said, throwing a depressed look on the ground.

Laurence then began his wing on the shoulder of Alex.

Laurence "Do not worry, honey; I'm sure everything will be fine. »

Alex: "Thanks, but do not call me" sweetie "please. »

He said, blushing a little.

Alena let out a laugh.

Alena: "It seems that there is love here. »

Alex and Laurence: "Hey! It is not love! »

They said blushing.

Alena: "In any case, one can not say that you are not on the same wavelength. »

She said, still laughing.

Dominic saw the tension in the group and tried to change the subject.

Dominic: "Okay, okay, guys! That's enough! Let's review our plan instead. »

He said leaving the card and putting on a stone to the whole group to see.

Dominic: "Okay; First, when we reach Kunshun, we will head to the northern part of the city and we will ask civilians to inform us. Once we found Hiroshi, we find a way to take him by surprise and stopped! Everyone understood? »

They all nodded.

Dominic: "Well, now, go to sleep; tomorrow he will get up at dawn. »

He said, taking the card.

Soon after, our friends were all lying in their sleeping bags and slept peacefully.

Suddenly, Dominic, who was sleeping in his bag, ouvra up and noticed something strange; Alena was sitting on a stump of wood a little further from the camp and watched the full moon.

Intrigued, Dominic out of his bag and walked towards her.

Once at her side, Dominic looked the same place Alena; the full moon was white with a touch of blue.

Alena: "She's beautiful, is not it? »

She says that broke the silence.

Dominic: "Yes. »

He said, sitting down next to her friend.

Alena: "When I was a child, I used to go in height to observe lit nights like this. »

As Dominic did not answer, Alena turned up to see him watching her with a dreamy look.

Alena: "There's there a problem? »

Dominic remained silent a while before answering.

Dominic: "Why do you do that? »

Alena flashed a questioning look.

Alena: "Do what? »

Dominic: "You possess great wisdom and a pure heart, but you stand away from others. Why? »

Alena turned at the head towards the ground.

Alena: "I honestly do not know. I always preferred to be alone ... yet, I often feel the need to have a friend. »

Dominic stood up.

Dominic: "Well, you've 4 now. »

He said to just leaving his bag.

Alena: "... Dominic. »

It stopped and turned his head towards her friend.

Dominic: "Yes? »

Alena: "... Thank you ..."

She said with a smile Dominic paid him before returning to bed.

The next morning, dawn rose quietly in the small town of Kunshun.

At the entrance of the city stood our 5 heroes with serious looks.

Dominic: "My friends, this is the city of Kunshun! »

They sat in silence for a while before starting to walk in the city.

They stopped at a rest bench to review their plan.

Dominic: "Okay, you know what we have to do; according to some civilians, Hiroshi was discovered on top of this mountain. »

He said, pointing to a mountain north of the city on the map.

Dominic: "The task is simple; we will go to this mountain and stop Hiroshi. »

Alex: "Uh, Dominic. I would not be contributor of bad news, but Hiroshi's still one of the greatest fighters of China. How do we control it? »

Dominic folded the card and handed in his inventory before responding to his friend.

Dominic, "We'll just attack all together; face 5 different styles of Kung Fu, he can not do much things. Everyone to understand? »

They all nodded.

Dominic: "Then forward! »

He said, starting to run to the north of the city followed by his four comrades.

After an hour of jogging, our friends arrived at the head of the way out of the city and led to the mountains.

They sat in silence for a while before Dominic will face up to them for a short speech.

Dominic: "Listen, friends; I'm not going to hide anything in this mountain awaits a huge challenge; overcome one of the greatest fighters of China. It is likely that comes out with intense or worse injuries. Do not be ashamed to be afraid. Honestly, I too am afraid. But fear of what might happen if we can not stop the wolf. So we will fight, that's what will make us Kung Fu masters! »

Alex: "Nice speech. »

The others stared with puzzled looks.

Alex: "I laugh, that's all. * * Walk to Dominic And you're right; Master Yoshi counting on us to save China, so I do not intend to disappoint! »

Dominic flashed a smile.

Dominic: "So, forward! »

He ran screamed like a snow leopard on its four legs.

Alex began to fly with wings beetle, Alena ran as Dominic Laurence flying and Leo to run on both hedgehog legs.

They ran, ran and ran until dusk when they finally reach the top of the mountain.

It was getting dark and our friends were just walking among rocks, trees and bushes.

Leo: "No, but this is a master Hiroshi brawler or a master of hiding? These are the hours we search in vain! »

Alena: "Stop complaining, Leo! If you continue, we will lose the motivation just like you! »

Laurence suddenly flashed a surprised look.

Laurence: "WAIT! »

She cried which made stop all the group turned their attention to her.

Dominic: "A problem, Laurence? »

It landed on the ground near his companions to tell all.

Laurence: "I think I heard footsteps around us. »

Dominic flashed a surprised look realizing that their target was to be found nearby.

Dominic: "Alex! Used ta detection of ultrasound and told that surrounds us! »

The latter nodded and closed his eyes by placing his hands on the sides of his head.

He concentrated very hard to feel their surroundings.

Suddenly, after 20 seconds, Alex suddenly ouvra eyes and immediately set defensive position which alerted his comrades.

Leo: "What's that there ?! »

Alex replied without taking his gaze from one point around them.

Alex: "25! There are 25 armed wolves around us! »

Dominic, Alena, Laurence and Leo posted up looks surprised at that.

Suddenly, people came out of the forest around them; it was wolves masked in black swords as stated by Alex.

Without wasting a second, Dominic, Alena, Laurence and Leo began in a circle in a defensive position as Alex.

The wolves ran toward them but stopped once they arrived before them and drew their swords they pointèrent to our heroes.

Then one of them went out of their group, the head, probably, and removed his mask to show his dark brown wolf face with threatening yellow eyes.

Chief: "Citizens, you are quite far into the mountains and you are heading in the wrong direction; City Kunshun is on the other side. »

Dominic then took a serious tone.

Dominic: "We know that; we come out in this city! And we are not citizens; We are students of the Master Yoshi dojo send to neutralize Hiroshi! »

With this name pronounced, Wolves fans held their breath and posted up the surprised looks.

Finally, the head broke the silence.

Chief: "Seriously? Kids? Against the greatest fighter of China? No, but your teacher is crazy or what? »

Dominic took a look even more serious and threatening.

Dominic: "Shut up! Our teacher gave us this mission and we intend to fill it! Then you'll tell us where he is! »

The head flashed a surprised look that turned into an annoyed and his right hand, he slapped Dominic in the face.

Chief: "Little Naughty! You think this is just a game ?! If you and your friends try anything Hiroshi face, you're going to get killed before to- "

There was no time to finish his sentence because Dominic sent him punch the figure projected on a little further.

Then, Dominic quickly turned to his comrades.

Dominic: "FIGHT BACK! »

Without wasting a second, Alena sent a kick to the face of a wolf and the battle began at last.

Two wolves tried to attack Leo, but he lowered his time to send bumping against each other.

Laurence flying through the air avoiding swords that wolves threw him. Then she made a charge towards them and wings plaquèrent the open faces leaving KO

Alex slammed his horn against the swords of wolves who tried to touch which caused sparks. He always ends up winning against them.

Dominic and Alena started back-to-back and preparing to fight the wolves around them.

They attacked, but Dominic and Alena managed to make various shots of teams (like Po and Tigress) that made them unable to compete with them wolves.

Finally, 25 wolves were defeated and friends came together in midfield.

Alex: "Great! »

Laurence: "It was so cool! »

Leo: "You are the best! We're the best! »

? "Bravo ..."

Suddenly, our 5 heroes turned to see a dark figure standing on top of a rock a little further away from them.

Dominic: "Who are you? »

Suddenly the figure laughed before jumping and landed hard on the ground.

When the dust dissipated, our friends saw that he was a black wolf with a gray patch over his left eye, he was wearing a sweater and red pants torn and unique right eye was a menacing yellow.

Dominic: "Are you ... Hiroshi? »

Suddenly the wolf in question smiled.

Wolf: "Hiroshi ... That's my name. »

After hearing this, fear settled in the heart of our 5 friends.

Dominic was the only one who had the courage to answer.

Dominic: "Hiroshi! You are accused of crimes against China and prison break Shogun! You're under arrest! »

Hiroshi: "Ho, I'm under arrest! What a pity! Ho, but I think; there are only kids come face me. So I risk nothing! »

Leo: "This is what we'll see! »

He said angrily before rushing to Hiroshi.

Dominic: "LEO! WAIT! »

Unfortunately, Leo did not listen to his friends, and prepared to attack Hiroshi.

Leo then sent a powerful punch in the face Hiroshi.

Suddenly Leo flashed a look of surprise in seeing Hiroshi had barely moved and fixed him with an evil smile.

Hiroshi "That's all you do? My turn! »

He said hitting Leo in the face in turn.

However, his shot was more powerful and Leo threw away a tree that left him KO

Alex: "LEO! »

Dominic: "Damn! »

He said before rushing to turn Hiroshi followed by Alex.

So Dominic attempted a kick back left Hiroshi managed to avoid no problem.

Dominic tried later to hit in the face with his right arm in vain because Hiroshi blocked him and struck him a knee in the stomach before taking his arm with hers and throwing him to the ground which cracked the ground under the force of the impact.

He turned to see happen Alex who charged his horn to crack the skull Hiroshi in two.

The shot was missed because Hiroshi Alex grabbed the horn between his paws and brought it back to him by inflicting a powerful shot in the face knee.

Dominic then rose and tried to help his friend by attacking Hiroshi who avoided before Alex hit in the face with his elbow.

Subsequently, Dominic tried constantly to hit Hiroshi with his arms and legs in vain because Hiroshi dodged and blocked each of his shots.

Finally, Hiroshi managed to send a shot in the face palm Dominic throwing it away and knocked

Suddenly Laurence springs tunes and rushed to Hiroshi whirling.

This was inefficient because Hiroshi jumped to avoid it.

Laurence quickly turned around and tried to touch the face Hiroshi aves its talons, but Hiroshi bent down and dealt him a nudge in the back.

Laurence recovered quickly and tried to bump Hiroshi with his wings and talons in vain because Hiroshi dodged and blocked each of his shots.

Finally, it contrattaqua and sent a flurry of punches and knees to Laurence who sent him to lurking.

Suddenly Alena tried to attack him from behind, but he jumped over it and sent him a kick back behind the head.

Alena felt pain, but quickly corrected himself and tried to attack Hiroshi again but it's countered, sent him solid punches and finally grabbed the shot and slammed the ground with great force letting KO

As she lay on the ground, Hiroshi put his foot on the chest of Alena with an evil smile.

Hiroshi: "You should have listen to my friend earlier! You should have run away! Now it's too late! I will you- "

He did not have time to finish his sentence before someone grabbed him from behind and knocks forcefully projecting the face to the ground.

Hiroshi got up angry.

Hiroshi "Who had the nerve de-"

He flashed a look surprised to see that it was Dominic who stood before him with an angry look.

Dominic: "You can hit me over as many times as you desire ... But you touch my friends ... And you are dead! »

Hiroshi got up with an amused look.

Hiroshi: "Definitely, you really hard. I like that. »

He said, putting in attack position and rushed at full speed towards Dominic who stood there without moving.

Then Hiroshi stopped in front of him with his fist sent at full speed ready to strike.

Suddenly it flashed a surprised look and froze a moment.

Then he slowly lowered his head down to see Dominic's fist down into his stomach.

Then he stepped back a bit by regurgitating saliva, and put his hands on his injury.

Hiroshi: "What ?! How did you do that ?! »

Dominic did not answer and remained there looking at him with an air filled with hatred.

Finally, Hiroshi ignored him and began to attack him.

Suddenly, Dominic began to block and dodge each shot Hiroshi.

Hiroshi could not believe it: he was one of the greatest fighters of China, how he could not touch a novice like Dominic?

Finally, he sent a punch in the face of his opponent.

Hiroshi: "* breathes * finally * breathes *"

Suddenly he flashed a look surprised to see Dominic back his head towards him as if he had received no blow.

Then Dominic clenched his right fist and knocked in the face so hard he was thrown a little further.

So Hiroshi began to crawl on the ground with Dominic who walked to him.

Hiroshi: "B-but ... it's not ... Who are you? »

Dominic remained silent for a few seconds before answering.

Dominic: "I am the one who will send you to jail! »

He said Hiroshi knocking on the head with hers so hard that he fell unconscious.

Suddenly Dominic flashed a surprised look looking Hiroshi ground unconscious.

You had to see it to believe it; he had to overcome one of the greatest fighters of China, as he had promised Master Yoshi!

Then he turned to see his four friends, Alex, Alena, Laurence and Leo, exhausted join.

Leo: "I can not believe! »

Laurence: "This is great! »

Alex: "Dominic! You have succeeded! »

Dominic: "ON was successful. »

He corrected.

Then Alena joined them with a smile.

Alena: "I understand better why you are the favorite of Master Yoshi, pickaxe head. »

The five friends laughed.

Dominic, "Okay, go! We must return to near Master Yoshi and make him our report and bring this villain to prison Shogun! »

On this, our heroes took the big brawler with them and went towards their dojo ready to announce the great news to everyone.

* Credits *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Tournament

Episode 3 tournament

Almost two months have passed since our heroes defeated Hiroshi, the greatest fighter wolf China. They won the respect of all the master Yoshi dojo. Today was a day like any other; Alex, blue beetle, and Dominic, the snow leopard, were doing a training fight in the training room in master Yoshi monitoring.

Naturally, Dominic still emerged victorious from the battle.

Master Yoshi: Good work, my students. You improve day by day. Keep it up. The training is completed.

He said, down from his podium and the room.

From the pupils Dominic helped Alex get back on feet.

Alex: Yeah, even a defeat for me.

He said looking at the floor of a sad way before Dominic did put his hand on her shoulder.

Dominic: Do not worry, buddy. One day you will manage to fight can be.

He said, dropping a chuckle while Alex rolled his eyes.

Dominic: Well, go, go join the others in the canteen.

After he said that, Alex immediately found the moral and the two friends left the training room and headed for the canteen.

Once in the canteen, Dominic and Alex immediately saw their friend Leo, the hedgehog, Laurence, the owl, and Alena, the black panther, sitting at the place they had got into the habit of taking to eat in groups.

Then, having assumed their usual meals, two friends walked to their friends.

Leo: Hey, hi, guys!

Dominic and Alex: Hi.

They said while sitting on the crouching with their friends. After their victory over Hiroshi, the five friends have developed a deep friendship.

Laurence: So? The training went well without it?

Alex: I've lost.

He said, fixing his meals sadly.

Laurence then began his wing on his shoulder.

Laurence: Do not worry, honey; One day you will manage to beat it, can be.

Alex: Dom told me exactly the same thing.

He said that Dominic laughed.

Then it turned his attention to Alena.

Dominic: And you? The training went well?

Alena: Yes; I am always able to get out, you know that?

Dominic nodded with a smile Alena gave him.

Suddenly, something caught the attention of our heroes; almost all students in the canteen gathered outside one of the walls of the canteen.

Intrigued, our friends threw themselves each a look before sunrise lurking and head towards the crowd.

Trying to cross the crowd, Dominic asked a question.

Dominic: What's the matter? There's a distribution of free cards?

A rabbit turned to him.

Rabbit: Play this poster!

He said, pointing to a poster on the wall that everyone watching.

He managed to get close enough to read the poster.

Dominic: (Dear people of the Kanto region, Master Shifu, is pleased to announce that the 5 cyclones, the warrior dragon and Shifu himself will hold a tournament consisting of a series of tests to recruit new students help defend the Valley of Peace in two days.)

After reading this, Dominic flashed a completely clogged look with your eyes open.

A BIT LATER

Our friends had gathered in the chamber Dominic to talk about the news.

Leo: Master Shifu, the 5 cyclones and the warrior dragon! Can you believe it ?!

Laurence: I know; it's too exciting!

They said excitedly.

Alena: They will be here in two days; it gives us a training day.

Dominic: Ok, everyone; will put us in bed! Tomorrow we will lead us hard for the tournament! Agree?

All: Okay!

With that, everyone went back to her room and went to bed to be fit the next day even though the excitement made it difficult nap.

THE NEXT MORNING

As soon as the bell rang early in the region, Dominic, Alex, Alena, Laurence and Leo immediately left their room running towards the outer drive area.

In one room, Master Yoshi was about to open the door before our friends abruptly open running and Master Yoshi crash against the wall.

Master Yoshi: They are immediately removed one day weekend?

He asked that he was flat on the wall.

Then after a few seconds, our friends arrived at the outdoor training area which was quite similar to the Jade Palace.

Without wasting another second, friends began the training; Leo began to run through an obstacle path such as wooden blades and rings, Laurence made various movements of Kung Fu air in the air, Alena was trained with wood stuff swirling (sorry, I know what it's called), Alex raised various weights to get stronger and Dominic was training with wooden mannequins for improvement in hand-to-hand despite the fact that he managed to defeat the most great brawler China.

Several hours later, as the sun was setting on the horizon leaving the sky orange, our friends took a well deserved rest after a hard training day. Each made his favorite activity; Leo was doing a drawing on a white sheet covered with its anchor needles he used as pencil, Laurence was lying on a tree branch with his legs crossed, his rear wings his head and eyes closed relaxing and enjoying the wind that flew through his feathers, Alena was sitting in a corner reading a book, Alex was sitting on a rock with a wooden guitar and played some music while Dominic was sitting on security wall of the training area watching the sunset.

Then he turned to look at his comrades and thinking a little.

The day he arrived at the dojo, he used to be alone. Then he started to become friends with Alex and they became great friends. Then, it is with Leo and Laurence that he began to approach. Then, during the mission to stop Hiroshi is Alena it is attached.

It seemed that it was only yesterday that he had followed his first training with Master Yoshi and now it became the best student of the dojo, he had a team had beaten the greatest fighter of China and soon it would be to become a defendant in the Valley of Peace.

It's amazing how things have changed.

He sighed before seeing Alena happen next to him.

Alena: Hey, champ, what are you doing?

She asked, sitting next to him.

Dominic: I was thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

Hearing this, the smile of Alena left her face.

Alena: Do not worry; everything will be alright.

Dominic: Yes, and if I was not up to par? And if I was not good enough to become a great teacher as my Kung Fu idols?

Alena put his hand on the shoulder of Dominic for his attention.

Alena: What are you talking about? Look, to be honest, I believe that all students in the Kanto region, you are the one they should definitely choose; in addition to being strong in Kung Fu, you're nice, brave, good team leader, wise ... I really do not see why they would not choose you.

She said, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving leaving Dominic think about what she had just said.

LATER, WHEN THE MORNING WAS ABOUT TO GET UP ...

Dominic was sleeping peacefully in his bed until he felt someone shaking.

He then opened its eyes to see his friend, Alex, with a serious look.

The latter nodded and Dominic did the same before getting out of bed

Then, after Dominic was dressed two friends walked in the corridors of Dojo to the exit.

Once at the exit, two friends left the dojo to see Leo Laurence, Alena and Master Yoshi's wait at the entrance of the dojo.

The latter was the first to speak.

Master Yoshi: Finally, everyone is there. We can go. Be prepared for the tournament, my students.

The latter nodded before setting off to the part of the Kanto region is supposed to take place the tournament.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Test of friends

Episode 4 of the best friends test

This episode begins at the top of a mountain in the Kanto region was installed an arena rather similar to the Jade Palace, where full of Kung Fu school students accompanied by their teachers came in the hope to be chosen by Master Shifu and his followers to become new champions of peace valley.

In the locker room of the arena, students were preparing or listened to the advice of their masters.

On the side of the master group Yoshi, his students had just finished preparing and Yoshi told them some words of encouragement before the start of the tournament.

Master Yoshi: Okay, kids, remember; the trials you are going through will be hard without doubt, but others will call to your best knowledge. Remember; it is not a question of either succeed or fail the tests; what matters is that you give the best of yourself. Agree?

All: Yes, Master Yoshi!

They all said, bowing with their fists stuck.

Suddenly a sound Kong was heard stating that all students had to go to the arena for the start of the tests.

Without wasting a second, all the students left the locker room to the arena while their masters wished them good luck.

Leo: It's going to start! Let's go!

He cried, rushing toward the exit of the locker room followed by Alex, Alena and Laurence.

Suddenly Master Yoshi noted that Dominic had not moved from the bench on which he was sitting when they arrived here.

Master Yoshi: Dominic, you do not go?

The latter raised his head to look at his master.

Dominic: I do not know, Master; i am nervous.

Including his pupil master Yoshi walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Master Yoshi: Listen, my great; I understand your nervousness. I was like that too on my first test. But you do not have to be afraid; If you managed to defeat Hiroshi, then nothing is impossible for you in this tournament, you know?

Having regained some morale, Dominic nodded.

Master Yoshi: Now go join your friends.

Dominic obeyed immediately on leaving the locker room while Master Yoshi went into the stands reserved for masters.

Soon after, students were all gathered in the arena sitting on carpets while the masters watched them from the stands.

Sitting on a crouched beside his friends, Dominic felt nervousness invade watching all the other students around him that seemed really hard.

However, he calmed down a little looking master Yoshi in the stands staring at him with a reassuring smile.

He was suddenly back to reality by Alex patted his shoulder with his hand insect.

Dominic: What there was, Al?

Alex: It begins! It begins!

Indeed, a duck had just ascended the floor a little higher from the arena: it was the messenger of the Jade Palace.

All students and teachers were silent immediately to listen.

The duck then lit his voice properly before starting.

Duck: Students of the Kanto region, the time has come for me to introduce you to your guests! From the Valley of Peace, who saved China dozens of times and other details that I will not mention! 5 cyclones, Master Shifu and the warrior dragon!

These last words, duck flew away to make room for new people who had just arrived at the place of the duck; 5 cyclones, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Tigress, dragon warrior, Po and Master Shifu.

All teachers in the stands cheering in unison while students admired shocked them.

Dominic, he was left breathless. He watched Monkey standing on its tail with a comical air, Crane with his hat, which gave him an air of pro, Mantis standing on monkey shoulder with a super-cool look (if I allow myself) Viper whose eyes seemed as intimidating as charming tigress who had his eternal serious look, Shifu who was right back with his hands behind his back and Po, who had crumbs around the mouth signifying that he had found the buffet.

Dominic was afraid to look ridiculous in their eyes, but fortunately, he and his friends had planned everything for their look; Dominic, in addition to his usual black pants and orange belt, had taken a small green jacket that covered her back and shoulders with a Chinese symbol in blue on the back, which means' 'Loyalty'.

Alex was wearing his normal clothes, but had put some traces of purple paint on the left side of his face that represented the insect tribe.

Alena changed her outfit usual student for a lighter held in two parts covering her chest and hips leaving his belly and black legs exposed. Also, she was a bit dyed purple hair and has looked to the left to cover his eye.

Laurence has put protections black on its wings at the elbows and his legs at the knees. Also, it has put a pink pendant around the neck to bring him luck.

Finally, Leo has put a blue bandanna around his neck with another around his right shoulder.

Suddenly, Master Shifu raised his hand for silence which silenced the teachers and students.

Then he lowered his hand before beginning his speech.

Master Shifu: Masters of the Kanto region, today is a great day; you will have the honor of perhaps one or more of your students become advocates for peace Valley!

The teachers began to applaud.

Master Shifu: Here's how the tests will be held; we will nominate two students from dozens present here which pigerons the names in a box and the two students in question will face off in a game Kung Fu. This will continue until all students have passed their game. After the 5 cyclones, the dragon warrior and I will refer to the elected officials who réaccompagneront us to the Jade Palace to become my new followers and defenders of the Valley of Peace!

All teachers began to applaud again.

Master Shifu: Now, the tournament starts!

Upon this the Messenger duck began his wing in a large blue and green box to dip the names of the first to compete.

Dominic felt his heart beat ten mph.

Dominic: (Pity Not me Not me!)

Fortunately, Dominic, as his friends, were not in both names Pigés for the first duel.

2 hours later, several times passed, but the Masters always seemed unconvinced, though Po admired each student.

3 of 5 of our friends had spent their match; Leo lost to a female rabbit, Alena win face a male goat and Laurence lost to a female crocodile.

As for our friends still sitting on their lurking ...

Alex: WOW! These students here are too strong, do not you think?

He asked excited to Dominic.

Dominic: Yeah. I wonder when will our fight and against whom?

Alex: Well, I'm super-haste it's my turn! (I want to impress the pretty girls around.)

It meant, but preferred to keep quiet.

Suddenly, all the students were silent when the messenger duck dived his wing (for the I-don't-know-th time too) in the box to dip a name.

After a few seconds, he emerged with a cartoon on it read immediately before turning to the crowd.

Duck messenger: First student; Alex Master Yoshi dojo!

The latter jumped for joy.

Alex: YES! Finally, it's my turn!

His friends smiled happy for their friend.

Then the messenger duck, which had to dip again, read the other cartoon to unveil the adversary Alex.

Messenger Duck: And ... Dominic Dojo Master Yoshi!

Alex: OAU-wait, what ?!

He was not the only one to be surprised; Yoshi, Laurence, Leo, Alena and Dominic himself were all shocked by the duck had said.

There was a long silence that was broken by the duck itself.

Duck messenger: Uh, Dominic? Alex? You are expected for your duel!

This made the two students back to reality and went into the battle of the arena.

Heading towards the combat zone, Dominic felt a heavy weight on his back, not only because it was observed by full of students, teachers, 5 cyclones, the warrior dragon, Master Shifu and Master Yoshi, but also because he was about to face his best friend. Finally, they had already faced many times, but it was only friendly training duels; this time it was serious.

Then the two students came to the middle of the arena at some distance away from each other.

They looked into the eyes nervously.

That's it; the friends of the race begins ...

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The heart will never change

Episode 5 battle ahead, but the heart will never change

Under the gaze of dozens of students and teachers in the arena, our two friends, Dominic, snow leopard, and Alex, blue beetle, were facing the middle of the largest arena in the Kanto region a duel of Kung Fu.

Dominic: (Brilliant! Of all the students I could face today, it took it to be my best friend!)

The mere idea of typing on his best friend he had known for years, Dominic felt his throat knotted.

However, he was brought back to reality by Alex.

Alex: DOMINIC!

He looked at it with eyes wide open.

Alex: If you hold your blows, I want you for life!

All the world, went Dominic, were shocked by his words.

The side of their friends in the crowd ...

Alena: Wow! I do not know about you, but me, this is the first time I see Alex in this state.

Leo nodded.

Suddenly he noticed Laurence looked sad.

Leo: Is that all right, Laurence?

Laurence: It's just that I find it unfair to two best friends fighting each other.

Leo put his hand on the shoulder of the owl.

Leo: You have to respect the rules of the tournament, Laurence.

It flashed an even sadder look.

Laurence: Well, I think it's zero. It would be still better to make heads or tails. That way they would not have to slug it out.

Although she did not want to admit it, Alena agreed with Laurence.

Then the messenger duck, after taking a look at the two students launched the beginning of the fight.

Duck Messenger: Students, BEAT YOU!

Say the words and Dominic and Alex went on combat positions ready to compete.

Alex was the first to act barreling toward Dominic with propulsassions given by its wings.

He tried a kick Dominic ducked stooping.

Subsequently, after taking over the kick, the two friends began to chain a series of punches and kicks they blockaded and avoided all.

After a few seconds, their series of blows ended with a powerful Dominic punch that knocked on a powerful kick Alex propelling them both away.

They resumed their breath tau high adrenaline they had felt.

Alex smiled.

Alex: You're doing good, as usual.

Dominic: I return the compliment; I only do small footwork.

Suddenly, Alex flashed a serious look.

Alex: You told me already that! Thou hast also said something else; I would fight you can be one day! Well let me tell you something, Dom; date could be here!

He said pouncing again ready to hit his friend.

Dominic tried to strike the blow of the clothesline, but his friend bent down reaching dodge the attack.

Suddenly he planted his foot in the ground, which stopped the race and made a quick tour by sending a kick to the face turning Dominic sending it to the ground.

The audience was surprised by that.

Leo: Wow! Did you see that ?! Alex just sent to Dom lurking!

Alena, however, remained serious.

Alena: (. Although thinking, Alex knew that Dominic had its too simple attack and try to countered with a low attack he had planned his attack just after.)

However, Dominic got up quickly and stared at his friend, wiping saliva in his mouth because of the blow.

Dominic (? Since when is he able to plan shots as cunning He'll have to show me careful.)

But his thoughts were interrupted by Alex returned to the charge again.

This time, Dominic was ready to welcome him and began fighting position.

(Effect slows down) When Alex came before him, Dominic took it with both arms, made him make a complete revolution in the air before making the first landing back on his knee.

Everybody let go of pain sigh.

Crane: It must have broken her column!

Mantis: Not really; beetles have very strong bones.

He says connoisseur, who was an insect.

Viper: Shhh. Look.

Alex stood up with difficulty with one hand on her back damaged.

Dominic: You can continue?

Alex spat.

Alex: You bet I can!

He said, calling into battle position.

Dominic smiled and did the same.

Then the two men charged down, and set out for a series of movements Kung Fu they blockaded avoided or both.

Finally, Dominic tried to hit Alex with a spinning kick, but the beetle down and took the leopard by surprise with a Samoan Drop.

Laurence: Wow! Since he knows how this technique ?!

Leo: I know, but Dominic to feel the force of gravity!

It somehow got up with difficulty by taking the last shot.

Meanwhile, Alex flew high in the air and rushed to Dominic immersed in his first horn.

Po: But what is he doing ?!

Teacher: It will attempt a high-risk maneuver!

Suddenly, everyone was shocked by what happened; Dominic, who had not fully resumed the final blow, jumped in the air and made a kick that hit Alex Moon under her chin making it one full turn before landing on its belly.

Leo: Damn!

Laurence: Did you see that ?!

Even Alena gasped in.

Master Yoshi: (Dominic has much progress.)

Alex, who was trying to get up, now stood on his knees with his arms on his belly.

Dominic seized the opening and Assenat him a powerful kick to the face making him fall to the ground.

Leo: This time, for sure; it is K.O.

Laurence: No; look!

Alex is slightly raised with underfloor fist.

Dominic flashed a look of surprise which soon changed into a smile.

Dominic: (Thanks, Alex, I'm proud of you!)

He said, rushing to Alex again ready to knock him for good.

Suddenly, Alex stood up suddenly and sent a kick straight to Dominic face that made him spit saliva before it falls on the back.

Po: Phew! That must hurt!

Tigress: That always seems to be bad for you, Po.

He laughed shyly.

Against all odds, Dominic somehow got up and began to fix Alex who did the same.

Suddenly, Alex laughed.

Dominic: What there was funny?

He asked with a curious look.

Alex: Even though this is a very serious fight, I admit that I lot of fun!

Dominic shared the laughter of his friend before removing his jacket wanting to be in good shape for the rest of the fight.

Then, the two friends resumed their series of attacks.

Despite the intensity of the fighting, Po noted that Shifu stared at the two students with great attention.

Po, Master, all right?

Unfortunately, Shifu was not listening; he was too busy watching Dominic.

His physique, his style of Kung Fu and everything else ... it reminded him of Tai Lung.

Everyone in the arena watched in silence the two friends and give multiple shots taken Kung Fu and never give up.

Then, after a while, Dominic was able to provide enough shots to put Alex on his knees.

He was about to deliver the coup de grace, but stopped suddenly.

He watched as his opponent; his best friend he knew from the moment he entered the dojo Master Yoshi. One with whom he has so long train that was almost like a brother to him.

Suddenly it looked weakly with all the injuries he had.

Alex: Come on, Dom; do it.

Dominic did not know what to say.

Dominic: B-but ...

Alex: Go ahead; I know you're capable of.

Dominic's eyes began to fill with tears.

Dominic: Alex ...

Suddenly it flashed an angry look.

Alex: DO IT!

Dominic did and struck a last powerful punch to the face of Alex doing fell unconscious to the ground.

Everyone remained silent in shock seeing Dominic stand beside the beetle now KO

Suddenly the messenger duck broke the silence.

Duck Messenger: The student Alex is no longer able to fight; the winner is, DOMINIC!

Several students and teachers began to applaud.

However, Dominic took no notice and immediately took Alex in his arms and ran towards the infirmary.

Laurence Alex!

Alena: Let's go!

With that, Alena, Laurence and Leo went to Dominic and Alex kits to the infirmary.

Master Yoshi: Oh no!

He said jumping bleachers and went to follow her students.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Life

Episode 6 A new life begins

Dominic sat waiting on a wooden chair next to his friend, Alex, blue beetle, lying on a bed with bandages like Dominic was carrying.

Behind him stood his friends, Leo, Laurence and Alena and Master Yoshi.

The latter came to put his hand on the shoulder of his pupil destroyed by grief.

Master Yoshi: Do not blame yourself, boy.

For the first time, Dominic could not meet his master.

Dominic: It's my fault, sir. It is I who have put in this state.

He said, taking his head between his hands.

Master Yoshi: You do not have to destroy you; Alex wanted you beat him fairly and you did.

Dominic: I know. But I do not know why I did it.

"You really think Alex would have been happy to win by forfeit because you are his best friend? "Alena wanted to say, but preferred to keep quiet.

Dominic merely condone keeping his head in his hands.

Suddenly, he was a low blow on his arm him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see that his friend was awake and staring at him with a smile.

Alex: Hey, hard-to-leather. This is the first time I see you whine.

He said, dropping a chuckle.

Dominic soon found himself smiling like any other.

Dominic: Small comic! You fucked me one of those patrols!

He exclaimed, giving him a friendly tap on the shoulder.

Alex: Hau! Gently! I still felt the shoulder!

Dominic: Sorry.

He said, blushing a little.

Suddenly Laurence fell on Alex and gave him a big hug with his wings.

Laurence: I was so afraid for you! Never again, okay?

Alex tried to speak in the stifling of Laurence wings.

Alex: Okay, but pity, let me go! I arrive to breathe!

Laurence released him immediately.

Laurence Sorry.

She said, blushing.

Master Yoshi, who was happy to see that his pupil was well, smiled before heading towards the exit of the infirmary.

Leo noticed it.

Leo: Master. Where are you going?

Master Yoshi: I return; I have something to do.

He said out of the hospital to return to the arena, leaving only his students.

1 HOUR LATER

While our friends discussed the fighting that took place today in the arena, Dominic watched the sunset by the infirmary window, lost in thought.

Alena came near him to bring it to reality.

Alena: all right, Dom? You look good in concern.

Dominic let out a sigh before turning to her friend.

Dominic: I was thinking about something disturbing; do one or many of us are going to be selected by Master Shifu? And if that's the case, unless we are all selected, be we will stay at the dojo Master Yoshi, be we will separate paths. And I can not imagine myself without Yoshi or four of you.

For the first time, Alena did not know what to say to Dominic.

After attaching the ground for a few seconds, she turned to look at his friend to tell him something, but was interrupted by Master Yoshi who had just come back from where it came.

He seemed quite happy.

Master Yoshi: Children!

They all turned their attention to their master.

Master Yoshi: Come, it's time; Master Shifu will announce the students who have been chosen!

Our friends posted up looks shocked after the words of their master.

Master Yoshi: Go!

He said out of the infirmary.

His students did the same.

Leo: Need a hand?

He asked Alex who had just risen from his bed

Alex: No, thank you; my legs are fine.

He said as he headed towards the exit followed by his four comrades.

A LITTLE AFTER ...

Master Yoshi and his students came back to where they were before the fight between Alex and Dominic.

After sitting s'êtres they observed with other teachers and students with Master Shifu dragon warrior and 5 hurricanes behind him as he was about to announce.

Master Shifu: Dear students in the Kanto region, today is a great day for you; I will now announce the lucky of you who have become advocates for peace valley. When you hear your name pronounced, come join me on the podium.

The suspense killed students looked forward to see if they would choose or not.

Master Yoshi then noted that Dominic was sweating heavily.

Then, the long awaited moment arrived; Shifu announced the elect ...

Master Shifu: First, we have ... Dominic Master Yoshi dojo!

Everyone was shocked, and turned their attention to Dominic, who also had a look 100% surprised.

He forgot to go to the podium.

Master Shifu: Dominic, come to this podium.

Dominic hesitated for a moment before getting up and heading to the podium under the eyes of others.

Once on the podium, he immediately on one knee in front of Master Shifu.

Master Shifu: Dominic Dojo Master Yoshi, thou hast distinguished itself from other thanks to your unique style of Kung Fu and respect you wear to your opponents. That is why we would be proud to have you as an ally.

Dominic nodded one last time to get up and stand in line waiting for other elected officials.

Master Shifu: Next, also from the Dojo Master Yoshi, Alex, the Blue Beetle!

The latter was shocked.

Alex: YES! I knew it! I want to say, "Yes, of course.".

He says going to join his friend relieving to know that he would not part with his best friend.

Master Shifu Alex Dojo Master Yoshi, you have to prove your worth through your resistance and your determination. What makes an honor for me to make you a champion of the Valley of Peace.

Alex, overjoyed, then joined Dominic in line and exchanged a smile with him.

Master Shifu: Then we Laurence Master Yoshi dojo!

It shocked rejoined his two friends on the podium.

Master Shifu: Laurence Dojo Master Yoshi, your self-esteem, even desperate fight, makes you a top-notch student. It is an honor for me to make you a defendant in the Valley of Peace.

Overjoyed, she joined his two friends in a row and exchanged a friendly pat with all of them.

Master Shifu: Then we'll Leo Master Yoshi dojo!

This came on the podium.

Master Shifu: Leo dojo Master Yoshi, your intelligence and your futility on the battleground of you are an advanced student. That's why you were chosen as the defender of the Valley of Peace.

He went to join his friends joyfully.

Master Shifu: And finally, the last student also from the dojo master Yoshi, Alena!

It flashed a surprised look before joining his friends on the podium.

Master Shifu Alena Dojo Master Yoshi, despite your aggressiveness in fighting, you know, always keep your cool when necessary. It is an honor to aceillir you among the defenders of the Valley of Peace.

With that, she left to meet new friends and supporters of the Valley of Peace.

Dominic was super happy that he and his friends would follow the same path and could see the joy on the face of his master who smiled him.

Master Yoshi (My students have grown up now.)

He thought, fighting back tears.

Then, Master Shifu turned his attention to other teachers and students ready to conclude the event.

Master Shifu: You all work very hard, students in the Kanto region and your masters beings are proud of you. Now it is time for us to return to the Valley of Peace. But I can guarantee this, we will return one day.

On this, the students and teachers of the Kanto region began to leave the arena.

LATER ...

The sun was setting on the horizon; warrior dragon, Master Shifu and 5 hurricanes were ready to go and only waited Dominic and his friends end up making their farewell to their master.

Master Yoshi: So you could only know how proud I am of you, my dear students.

Suddenly Dominic threw herself on him and gave him a hug shedding a few tears.

Dominic: You will sorely miss me, Master!

Yoshi smiled and took Dominic in his huge bear arms too.

Master Yoshi: I'll miss you too, Dominic. Do not worry; we'll meet again someday.

With that, Dominic dropped his master and wiped his face.

Dominic: And when that day comes, we will be better! You will be proud of us, Master!

He said, and after our 5 friends were left with the heroes of the Valley of Peace, Master Yoshi just stared at the horizon with a smile.

Master Yoshi: I already am ...

He said with tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Past

Episode 7 past

After a long day of walking, Master Shifu, the warrior dragon, 5 cyclones and our new defenders finally arrived in the famous Valley of Peace.

These were just admiring the place while they were walking in the streets to the palace of Jade.

Leo ran from one place to another excited.

Leo: WOW! This place is crazy! I've never seen so many different stores and decorations together in one village!

He says by starting to run.

Laurence: It's so beautiful and colorful!

She said, admiring the colorful landscape of the valley.

Alex: And there are a lot of pretty girls here.

He said, noticing the pretty girls not too far from them.

Alena flanked him a blow on the shoulder.

Alena: I do not like the little perverts.

She said in a tone of fun.

Dominic, meanwhile, observed the entire valley silently without showing spirited as his friends.

Then Po came back to reality.

Po: So? The place please?

Dominic: Yes. Absolutely, Dragon Warrior.

Po: * laugh * No need to call me by my title; call me by my name.

He said, holding his fist.

After hesitating a few seconds, Dominic knocked it with his own.

Tigress: Boys ...

She whispered to Alena, who nodded.

Suddenly Laurence noticed a magazine for girls.

Laurence: Sounds good.

Viper: If you want, I'll take you for a ride after you installed you.

Laurence: That would be great! (Without wanting to pun)

Meanwhile, Alex and Mante they treated themselves to a little discussion.

Mantis: Wait! You say I am the first insect you meet outside the beetle?

Alex: Style ...

He sheepishly replied.

Mantis: You should have said instead; I am an encyclopedia of insects! Know first that ladybugs are quite ...

Then began a long discussion on the insects with two friends.

Suddenly an idea sprang into the monkey's head.

Monkey: Hey! Race you to the palace of Jade?

Leo hesitated.

Leo: I do not know; I'm afraid that-

Suddenly, he started to run at full speed.

Leo: The latest addition is a sissy!

Monkey: Oh, you think ?!

He says starting in pursuit of hedgehog that was already ahead.

Alex: I'm going!

He said, starting to run as.

Then, while the others did the same.

LATER

Our friends were finally reach the top of the driving marches to the Palace of Jade completely exhausted.

Alex: Why ... have done ... so high a palace?

Po: Do not worry; you get used to it.

Suddenly Shifu appeared next to the front door at all quiet palace.

Dominic: What ?! But how did you ...

Monkey Te poses no questions; it is very mysterious.

Shifu let out a hiss to this comment.

Shifu: Go, enter; we will drive you to your rooms.

LATER NIGHT FELL

Our friends were now settled in their rooms in the same neighborhoods as cyclones and warrior dragon.

They had defeated their suitcases and install their business.

Alex: Wow! This room is great!

Leo: Mine too.

Laurence: Much more beautiful than we had at Yoshi master dojo.

Alena: I like it.

Dominic: Come on, guys; others expect us to dinner.

Alex: That's good; I'm starving!

Alena: Let's go then.

On this, our friends went to the dining room to reach the 5 cyclones around the table while the dragon warrior preparing the meal.

This was just telling one of his adventures to new warriors.

Leo: No, seriously?

Po: Yes! And then I knocked with a super kick butt!

Everyone at the table laughed.

Then Po took the plates filled with noodles and put them in front of everyone around the table.

Then our friends began to eat the delicious noodles prepared by our favorite panda.

Viper: Hey, tell us a little bit, you know a lot about us; why do you not paleriez us about your past?

Monkey: Great idea!

Crane: I admit it interests me.

Mantis: Go, be shy.

Alex: Okay. Leo, go first.

Leo hesitated a moment, but resigned.

Leo: Okay.

Then he began his story ...

Leo: I was born in a village little known in the Kanto region. It did may not have the air, but at the time, I was pretty clumsy with my hands. Everywhere I went, I tore or destroying things with my hands unintentionally. Nobody would accept me to work for fear of losing their valuables. So I lived alone in the street for a long time. Jusqu'un day, I saw a group of bandits to attack a good quality fabric saleswoman (I still had not torn). While the situation seemed hopeless, I realized something great; the needles can beings used as darts. Thanks to them, I managed to scare the bandits dirty and everyone in my village saw me as a hero (I even got a little kiss from a pretty doe). Since that day, I always used my hands for good and justice. Eventually, Master Yoshi came past my village and recruited me to his dojo found that I had great potential for Kung Fu.

The others were impressed.

Po: It was too over the top!

Leo: I know.

He said looking at his hands with a smile.

Crane: And you, Laurence?

He said a little excited to know its history.

It let out a small sigh before beginning his story.

Laurence: I lived in a high Kanto region where the birds live in peace and freedom. Some of the girls my age liked to be pretty and beautiful male flirt, but I had another goal; I wanted to get a special gem of the mountains. It was said that this pearl could inspire confidence and hope to anyone who will. Unfortunately, it was really expensive and I did not have the means to get it. One day, a group of crows attacked our refuge, wanting to seize any values. One of them tried to steal the pearl of hope. Enraged, I fonçais to face them. An amazing thing happened; I managed to defeat them. All my friends thanked me and offered me the pearl of Hope, marking the best day of my life. And that's how I got this.

She said, pointing to the jewel in her navel with his wing.

Po: The pearl of hope ?!

Laurence nodded.

Laurence: One day, Master Yoshi came to me in the mountains and recruited me for the Kung Fu.

Crane: Wow! It was beautiful!

Laurence blushed a little.

Laurence: Stop; you'll make me blush.

Leo: (This is already the case)

Tigress: You, Alena?

It swallowed a mouthful of noodles before speaking.

Alena: It's fairly short; I lived in a pretty sad region where it rained often making people sad. I was no different; I spent almost all my time alone. No family, no friends, people, just me. I was pretty lonely and unpleasant for others. I did not have any responsibility on the shoulders. Until one day Master Yoshi came in my village. We talk a lot and he managed to convince my to follow the voice of Kung Fu. That's how I meet others. That's it.

The others watched silently.

Mantis: Woah! It was really brief.

Alena: I know.

She said, repeating room.

Monkey: To you, Alex.

. Alex: Ok I used to live in a village of a clan of beetles rather special; a tribe where dancing and singing are sacred. It was always the party; every night, the tribe had always thousand and one reasons to celebrate with dancing, music and food. I was different, I was not like my family; I was not always at the party. Often, but not always. It was getting boring and I felt like not going anywhere. One day, I saw a big announcement; a Kung Fu tournament organized in a stadium near my tribe. Intrigue, I wine attend the event. It made me impress. So impressed that I decided to enroll in a Kung Fu school. After reflection, I chose the Master Yoshi where I met Dominic and all the others.

Mantis: Wow! I really love born in an enthusiastic tribe.

Alex: You could end up bored, believe me.

Po: Go! I'm sure the best story is the one that remains!

He said in reference to Dominic.

It let out a little sigh before starting.

Dominic: I was born in a region where the fighting and crime are pretty common. I had no family; I was an orphan. One day, rendering teenager, I saw a girl being bullied by a raw band. This was not the first time; they intimidated for several months. That day, I had enough to witness this scene without doing anything and without people trying to help the young. So I went to them and measure myself it was a real fight. In the end, I managed to put all these fools out of harm's way. It was strange; I felt proud of what I accomplished. What I did not know is that someone was watching me the whole time. And that someone turned out to be Master Yoshi. It told me that I had great potential and a good heart. He took me under his wing and brought me to his dojo to train me in Kung Fu.

Suddenly, he received a pat of Alex.

Alex: Mr. muscle has a big heart.

Dominic: I have one; I did not kill you in the tournament!

He said, taking Alex under his elbow and scratched his head with his free hand.

The others laughed before finishing their first meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Drive

Episode 8 today's training

Our friends, Dominic snow leopard, Alex blue beetle, Laurence owl snow, Alena black panther, and Leo the hedgehog, were getting ready for their first practice at the Jade Palace in the preparation room.

Leo: I wonder what will really drive as Master Shifu has prepared us.

Will asked by fitting a band around his wrist.

Laurence: I hope it will not be too hard.

She said with a worried look.

Alena: Te actually not my owl; if it's our first drive, it will be without a single doubt.

She said, adjusting the black tape around his foot.

Alex: I do not know; Master Shifu is known to be aggressive kind.

He said, drawing tribal marks on the right side of his face with purple paint.

Suddenly, Dominic hit his fist into his hand solemnly.

Dominic: You care for nothing, guys; we will pass this training! And if we could overcome Hiroshi, what we reserved Shifu be surmountable!

Leo: That's good to talk!

Exclaimed the hedgehog, admiring the optimism of Dominic.

Dominic: Go! It's time to go; Shifu await us in the drive short!

On this, our friends out of the preparation room and headed for the short Jade Palace the drive.

Shortly after they arrived at the entrance to the practice court.

Despite a small stress, Dominic opened the door to see that Master Shifu ahead.

They immediately entered the court in front of their new master.

Dominic: Sorry for the delay, Master.

He said, bending her back with her fists stuck.

Shifu hissed.

Teacher: Do not worry; honestly, I'm used to because of Po which always rises late.

Dominic could not suppress a chuckle either.

Shifu: But enough talk; go to training!

He said, resuming his serious.

All: Yes, Master!

They answered all at once before following Master Shifu in the training area.

Then they arrived in the middle of the place, to a kind of small arena in a circle with a wooden fence around it.

Laurence: What is that? An arena?

Shifu nodded.

Teacher: This is your first practice will take place.

Dominic flashed a curious look.

Dominic: And what will be our training, Master?

Shifu mice with a strange look.

Master Shifu: You will make a knockout team duel against 5 5.

Students began to make happy sounds.

Alex: So cool; I love this kind of duel! Against who?

Shifu: Against them.

He said, pointing with his hand 5 others close to him; it was 5 cyclones!

Our 5 hero posted up soon of surprised looks.

Leo: What ?! You want us clashed 5 hurricanes to our first training ?!

Shifu nodded with a smile.

Alena: But, Master, we're not ready!

She said in a panic before Dominic would put his hand on her shoulder.

Dominic: Guys, guys! Not worry; if Master Shifu thinks we can do it, then we can! Besides, we have defeated one of the most dangerous criminals in China, then we can surely overcome the 5 cyclones too.

Alex: Yeah! Let's go, the boys!

And they found the courage to face all the 5 most feared masters of the Valley of Peace.

Shifu (In fact, I hope that they can overcome the 5 cyclones after defeating Hiroshi, they believe they are the strongest They must understand that we find always stronger..)

He thought observing the 5 pupils and teachers enter the arena.

The rules were simple; there would be one person from each team in the league that would compete while others wait behind the fence. At any time, the current fighter can pass her seat to a member of his team behind the fence. the goal is to eliminate all members of the opposing team putting the KO or making them up. After a full team eliminated, the other wins.

After a moment of hesitation, it was decided that Alex and Monkey begin in first.

Dominic and the other swung from "Go, Alex!" and "You'll get there!" to encourage their friends who was preparing to make his first attack against Master Monkey.

After several seconds trying to find a loophole in the defense of the other, Alex and Monkey swooped toward each other.

Their first contact was made by a clash of knees.

The beetle and monkey pushing forces to push the knee of the other.

Finally, they dropped and began to attack the body-to-body, blocking and dodging all the agile strokes of each other.

After several seconds, the two adversaries from pursuing the other and took their breath.

Monkey: You're doing not too bad for a novice!

Alex: Thank you!

He said with a smile to compliment the master Kung Fu.

It turned toward him and tapped on the shoulder Mantis.

Monkey: You figure it out, Mantis!

It jumped into the arena with a smile.

Mantis: About time!

Alex: I think I'll change too.

He said, tapping his friend hedgehog.

Leo: To me play!

Exclaimed he jumped into the arena, ready to face the praying mantis.

Mantis: Be the first to send the first attack!

Leo: With pleasure!

If he exclaimed, rushing towards the insect, ready to deliver a quick attack.

Unfortunately, Mantis was faster and easily dodged the attack of the hedgehog before catching his leg.

Leo: Poo!

He said before Mante might hit the ground with great force by holding the leg.

Laurence Wow1 It is hard for a little man!

If she exclaimed with a grimace of pain.

Dominic: It's not really the size that counts!

Meanwhile, Leo Mante swung against the fence with a large impact force.

Leo: AAARGH!

Cried he pain.

Leo: (Things are going badly, it's faster than me!)

He then realized that Mante charged at him again.

Fortunately, he managed to dodge it in time.

However, the happiness was short-lived as Mantis spun around quickly and sent a powerful blow behind the head of the hedgehog, returning to the ground again.

Mantis: You have to be more careful, kid!

He said with a hiss.

The students posted up disgruntled looks.

Dominic: Leo! Files me the baton!

Leo became too exhausted obeyed him and slapped him before he enters the arena, ready to take the place of his friend.

Mantis: You already want a scraped? Damage; I would have saved for last.

Dominic smiled.

Dominic: Do not underestimate me!

Said he placing himself in combat position as Mantis.

Meanwhile, the other side of the fence, Viper noted that Tigress watched with an anxious air.

Viper: Tigress, all right?

Tigress: This boy shows Dominic * * It makes me think of Tai Lung.

Viper: Because it is a snow leopard?

Tigress: No; it is because of his style of Kung Fu and his reckless air!

Back at the duel, Dominic decided to bring a little insect.

Dominic: Approaches, half portion!

Mantis fell into the trap and raced at full speed on snow leopard.

Leo: (It is too fast Dominic damn!)

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Dominic was able to block the attack Mantis and push back.

All: WHAT ?!

Mantis was also surprised.

Dominic: Not bad, eh?

Mantis: A stroke of luck; This time, I'll be serious!

Said he pouncing back to Dominic with phenomenal speed.

However, Dominic still managed to block and dodge all the blows of the insect until it stops completely.

Mantis: * breath * Damn! How is he doing?

Dominic: (The reason is quite clear; it is true that Mantis has a speed greater than mine, but his movements are so predictable that I do not have too much difficulty in the trimmed.)

He was back to reality by Mate who charged him again.

This time, Dominic blocked the fist and struck him a powerful blow on the other, crushing the ground.

Subsequently, Dominic took him in his arms and gave him the sleeper hold.

The poor mantis was beautiful struggle, Dominic was too strong for him.

Finally, Mantis had no more choice but to type with its clamp, meaning abandonment.

His friends shouted for joy because Dominic had just abandon a Kung Fu master.

Shifu: Mantis is eliminated!

Laurence: It was great!

Alex: Bravo, Dom!

It turned and one inch with a smile to his friends.

Then Master Crane took over riding in the arena.

Dominic (That, that would be an opponent at Laurence.)

If he said in foisting over to the latter that got into the arena.

The two birds settled for a while.

Crane: If it can encourage you, I think you're a very pretty young lady.

Laurence reddened a little.

Laurence: Thank you, but I still want to fight you!

If she exclaimed, flying in the air.

Crane: Courageous, the young!

Said he, flying in the air too.

Once high enough, the owl and the crane watched silently in the wind with all the other observing the bottom.

Monkey: This is getting interesting!

Then the two birds began to deliver a dogfight.

Aside arrange all the time, Laurence also used his whirlwind attack and Crane sent wind gusts with its powerful garlic.

After two good minutes in the air, the two birds landed on the floor sweating.

Crane: I must say that even during the fighting, you're still beautiful!

Said he, taking his hat charmingly, making Laurence blush again.

Laurence: Stop; I hate blush!

Viper crane! Give me over!

The latter nodded before tapper Viper with his wing and it went into the arena, ready to fight.

Alex: Yeah; Laurence will dominate this snake!

Leo: I do not believe; Laurence fails because of his fight with Crane!

Indeed, Laurence was breathing hard and sweating of the head.

Leo: Laurence! Give me over; I'll take care of it!

It does not have to be repeated because Laurence immediately gave him a slap, allowing him to climb into the ring.

The hedgehog and the Viper stared defiantly for a moment.

Viper: Be careful; I am very dangerous when I want!

She said with a mischievous smile.

Leo: Let me see!

Said he pouncing toward the reptile to issue a powerful blow.

Suddenly, not only Viper managed to dodge the attack Leo, but in addition, she folded her entire body with that of the hedgehog, trap him in his muscles.

Viper: You should beings less predictable!

She said, shaking her body over that of Leo, making him moan in pain.

Dominic: (! Damn If Leo manages to find a way viper going to knock him for good!)

Thought he sweating while Leo was beginning to turn red, suffocating under the force of the snake lady.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A hard entrainment

Episode 9 A hard drive

Our friends were always watching their friend hedgehog helpless losing its strength under the influence of Viper.

Alena: He is left with much time! Hell, go, Leo!

His words came in the top Leo.

Leo: (She's right, I can not give up like that!)

He thought by bringing all his forces to release one of his arms.

Leo: (Go A little ...!)

Eventually he managed to free his arm from the grip of the snake lady.

Without wasting a second, he grabbed a needle in his back with his hand and planted immediately in the green skin Viper.

The latter immediately released him and Leo now lay on her knees catching his breath.

Dominic: Go Leo! You are able!

The latter looked at his friend with a smile.

Leo: Thanks for the support!

Suddenly he saw Viper charging towards him again.

Fortunately, he was able to jump in the air to prevent the attack in time.

By being in the air, he took her back needles in her hands like knives.

Leo: Take that!

He shouted pulling the needles one by one to Viper.

The latter dodged them all with its slim and fast body.

Leo: (I see, there is the body-to-body walking.)

She thought he was putting spikes ball and rolled toward Viper.

The latter fu surprise for a second, but have avoided the attack time and Leo ball thumped the ground with great force of impact.

Leo: AAAAAAARGH!

He screamed in pain by taking his knee in his hands.

All his friends posted up the surprised looks.

All: Leo!

With that, they all went into the arena to see their friend, followed by cyclones.

Dominic: Okay, Leo?

Leo: My knee!

Complained the hedgehog pain.

Shifu entered the arena to join Leo.

Teacher: Let me see.

With that, he began to examine the knee Leo had become blue.

He then turned to the students and cyclones.

Shifu: Leo is no longer able to fight; so I'm forced to eliminate the duel and send to the infirmary.

The others were shocked for a duck escorting their friend hedgehog to the infirmary.

Alex: Eliminate because of a wound made by a necessary move!

Laurence: It's really out of luck.

She said in a disappointed air.

Shifu: The duel can now resume!

Alena: I'll take over!

She said, getting into the arena, ready to face Viper.

Dominic: Good luck, Alena!

Alena looked at him with a smile for a moment before returning to Viper.

The two women turned for a moment before finally launching the attack.

Viper naturelement managed to dodge attacks panther attacks and sent him with his tail repeatedly.

However, Alena did not seem to tire, which surprised Viper.

Viper: How do you manage to resist my attacks?

Alena smiles.

Alena: That's clear; you are very fast and has no trouble touch me; the only problem is that what you speed, you do not have the strength and I have no difficulty in resisting to your shots.

Realizing Alena was right, Viper immediately returned to his team to give the baton to someone else.

To the surprise of all, she sped over to Tiger.

The latter entered the arena facing Alena.

It flashed a surprised look as Alex, Laurence and Dominic.

Alex: Tigress ?!

Laurence (Poo!)

Dominic, knowing that Tiger was really strong, worried once to Alena.

Dominic Alena! Give me over!

Alena: No, Dominic! I'll get out! (I have just to do one of the strongest warrior of China.)

Thought she observing Tigress sweating of the head.

Tigress: Are you ready?

She asked, putting himself in combat position.

Alena: I arrived!

Said she pouncing to Tigress and praying for luck in secret.

She then tried to hit Tigress several times, but she managed to dodge and block each of its attacks.

Alena: (I have to continue to attack, it will end up leaving an opening!)

She thought of continuing to attack hard.

Laurence: Wow! Alena is on fire!

Alex: Yeah, but if it believes have the advantage, it all wrong!

Laurence Dominic and turned their attention to him.

Dominic: What do you mean?

Alex: Just that our dear friend made too many unnecessary movements despite his ardor. At this rate, it will exhaust all his energy before finding a flaw in the defense of Tigress.

And Laurence Dominic posted up the surprised looks.

Dominic: Damn, Alena! Stop! Otherwise, you will be over!

Alena heard Dominic and immediately jumped away from Tiger to catch his breath.

Alena: Damn! Despite my enthusiasm, I can not touch it!

Shifu: (Nafta has good strength and powerful ardor, but she does not know how to plan his shots in a suitable order Basically, it is no match for Tiger..)

Back in action ...

Tigress: Well, my turn to attack!

She said putting himself in attack position.

Alena is put in a defensive position.

Laurence careful, Alena!

Alena: (What you think I'm doing from the beginning, feather bag?)

Then Tigress rushed to Alena and began sending a rush shots, Alena managed to dodge.

Suddenly Tigress managed to break the defense of Alena with a kick under the arms.

Then she sent a shot under the chin palm Alena followed by a powerful back kick that sent Alena floor, completely knocked out.

Shifu Alena is no longer able to fight; it is eliminated!

Others threw "Well done, Tiger!" while our hero observed Alena leave the arena with depression.

Alena: Sorry, guys; I did what I could!

Dominic: Do not worry; we will do the rest!

He said, wanting to enter the arena, but was overtaken by Laurence who stole nearly Tigress.

Dominic: HEY! It was my turn!

Laurence: remote, leopard; observed a powerful woman at work!

She said positioning themselves for battle as Tigress.

Alex: (Goobye, owlet!)

He thought negatively.

Then Laurence flew and started flying around at incredible speed.

Tigress (Gosh What speed; I struggle to identify!)

All other watched with amazement.

Alex: You've seen his speed, Dom ?! I find it hard to follow!

Dominic: (How has she acquired such speed without we see it?)

Suddenly Laurence finally went on the offensive touching Tigress in the shoulder.

Tigress: Damn! I did not see it coming!

Suddenly, she received another blow Laurence on the leg.

Monkey: It's too fast!

Crane Give me over, Tigress!

Tigress shook his head, holding his shoulder with his hand.

Tigress: No! I can do it!

She said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

Then, after a moment, Laurence charged again.

However, re-Tigress ouvra eyes suddenly and quickly turned to send a powerful shot that touched Laurence directly into the stomach.

The blow was so strong that the poor owl spat saliva.

All other posted up the shocked looks.

After a few seconds, Laurence fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

Shifu: Laurence is no longer able to fight; it is eliminated!

Tigress kneel beside Laurence holding her belly with her wings.

Tigress: Sorry I hit so hard.

Dominic: (Tigress hits hard and as Laurence flying to oppose his move at full speed, the damage was twice worse!)

He thought while the messenger duck Laurence helped to leave the training area.

Suddenly, Dominic realized Alex was panicking.

Alex: Damn good blood, man! They are 4 and is just 2! What are we going to do ?!

Dominic took a moment to fix Tigress defiantly before answering.

Dominic: I'm going!

He said, getting into the arena, decided to confront Tigress.

Suddenly it sped over to the Monkey.

Monkey: Really ?! Awesome!

Said he jumped into the arena facing Dominic.

Without missing a beat, he charged Dominic and attacked the body-to-body.

However, Dominic managed to block shots that was him each send and concluded everything by a punch in the face spinning monkey that was propelling a little further.

Monkey: OUCH! Crane, to you!

Said he typing Crane a crazy hand rubbing his face while the other crane entered the arena.

Dominic Crane provoca a hand sign.

He fell into the trap and charged Dominic flying.

Thus began a series of moves that each fighter managed to block or dodge.

Finally, the two adversaries retreated to catch their breath.

Crane (He has good reflexes for a novice I better understand how he could beat Hiroshi..)

Finally, Crane decided to spin the tag Viper entered the arena facing Dominic.

Alex: (I hope Dominic happen to follow the movements of Viper and is super stealthy!)

Viper charged Dominic and the latter tried to hit multiple times without success because it was too fast for him.

She managed to wrap his body around the arms of the snow leopard and used it to hit him in the face.

Alex: Why you type thyself?

He asked, releasing a huge laugh that annoyed Dominic.

Dominic: You blow to the face * * * pays you my head blow to the face * small comic ?!

Then, he managed to push Viper, but it was still out of breath.

! Dominic (Damn Tigress managed to eliminate two members of the team and I have not managed to eliminate Monkey, Crane or Viper, what does that mean ?! I'd better give over to Alex.)

With that, Dominic fila Tagged Alex along the Viper spun his crane and the two went into the same arena.

Once in the arena, Crane rushed to Alex who managed to avoid his attack and counter with a Samoan Drop.

Once Crane stood, Alex flanked him a kick in the stomach and lay the ground to give a slap in the face of the bird.

Crane, reflexively flew high into the air.

Alex: You're not the only one with wings!

Said he, flying away in pursuit of Crane.

Suddenly, Crane stopped with a jerk and swung a gust of wind to Alex.

Crane: WINGS OF JUSTICE!

Unfortunately, Alex managed to avoid the burst and flew to start a fight Crane Kung Fu air.

Dominic watched carefully with a worried look.

Dominic: (Things are going badly; Alex is clearly trying to give what he has mad if it eliminates crane, it will make one less, but we will always have the disadvantage of numbers.!)

Suddenly, after a while, Alex grabbed Crane with his arms and fell to the ground at breakneck speed.

Dominic: ALEX! STOP!

Unfortunately, Alex ignored his friend and knocked to the ground with a heavy crane, causing a huge wall of dust.

Dominic: ALEX!

Viper and Monkey: CRANE!

Lasted a long time before the dust wall will disappear completely to reveal Alex and crane lying completely knocked to the ground.

Shifu down to examine them.

Shifu: Alex Crane and are no longer states to fight; they are both eliminated!

Then, two duck messenger escorted Alex Crane and out of the training area.

Dominic: (! Damn With only me!)

So he entered the arena, ready to face Monkey, Viper and Tigress.

This first also entered the arena and wasted no time to race to the snow leopard.

Dominic: (I must not make any mistakes!)

Thought he sweating of the head.

Once close enough, he tried to make the shot of the clothesline but Monkey managed to dodge.

When Dominic turned, he sent Monkey kick whirling in the figure rang on site.

Then monkey jumped on the wall of the arena to gain height and made a backflip to Dominic.

This monkey grabbed her in his arms, holding her head to the ground.

Then he jumped and hit his head Monkey ground, making it a Tombstone Piledriver.

Shifu immediately got to see Monkey was unconscious.

Shifu: Monkey is no longer able to fight; it is eliminated!

Dominic: (YES One less; only two!)

He thought while Viper entered the arena.

Yellow eyes leopard green eyes stared into the Viper while they were preparing to fight.

Then Viper raced again.

Dominic: (I have to be careful; I saw what she was capable!)

Then Viper began attacking Dominic with his tail, but he managed to counter the sneak attacks.

He then grabbed his cock with her hand, but it was not an idea bone; Viper took the opportunity to jump on him and wrap his body around his waist.

She then began to apply great force on its shores, making him moan in pain.

Dominic: (! She wants to break my ribs She's crazy ?!)

Viper: Give up and I stop!

Dominic could not abandon; he had made a promise to Master Yoshi.

So he gathered all his strength and managed to break free from the grip of Viper he immediately threw into the air.

Viper: What ?!

Then, as Viper fell Dominic jumped in the air and struck him a moonsault Kick directly under the chin, KO leaving the ground.

Shifu: Viper is no longer able to fight; it is eliminated!

Dominic smiled sweaty.

Dominic (Perfect; I'll be able to face the one I wanted, Tigress!)

The latter entered the arena with a menacing look Dominic shared.

Shifu: You are the last of your team; the winner will thus give the victory to his team!

With that, Dominic and Tigress began both in fighting stance ready to compete.

Teacher: (The moment of truth has arrived!)

To be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dominic vs Tigress

Episode 10 Dominic vs Tigress

Both feline warriors continued to set the middle of the arena.

Each was the last survivor of his team; Dominic who had held to the end despite the removal of each of his comrades. And Tigress, who managed to remove most of the team of our heroes.

Our friends leopard could not help sweating watching Master Tigress.

Dominic: (Ok, here I am dealing with Master Tigress and I have a lot of energy beating Monkey and Viper However, Tigress also expend energy against Alena and Laurence who managed to inflict! . She saw blows my shots, but I also could see his Ok;. I better tackle first)!

Thought he pouncing to Tigress, ready to attack.

As soon happen, the two cats began to exchange blows everyone managed to avoid and block.

After a full minute, they eventually back to catch their breath.

Shifu was impress.

Shifu: (! Gosh They managed to hold a full minute without rest!)

Without missing a beat, Dominic charged again.

Unfortunately, Tiger managed to block it and send a nudge on the coast.

Dominic put his hands over his rib pain.

At the same moment Tigress tried to send him a kick in the face, but Dominic managed to catch it in time.

Unfortunately, Tiger sent a kick that knocked moonsault Dominic directly under the chin and rang.

Suddenly, despite the shock of the blow, Dominic took his forces and sent a punch swirling Tigress, that which also rang, before collapsing to his knees.

Having resumed their minds, Dominic rushed to Tigress, but the latter used his strength to send in the air and deal him an uppercut.

After staying on the ground for a moment, Dominic managed to get up, very exhausted.

Dominic: (Ok, directly attack is not a good idea.)

Suddenly he saw Tigress rush towards him.

He recovered quickly and counter with a Spinebuster.

Shifu: (How was he able to regain his strength so quickly?)

Having recovered a little breath, Dominic prepared to meet Tiger, but the latter suddenly grabbed and gave him a Crossface.

Dominic fought against the pain and did everything to not give up.

Shifu: (Dominic will not give up, I know!)

After a while in the submission hold, Dominic finally managed to raise Tigress and gave him a side suplex, crushing the ground.

The two opponents lying on the ground, trying to get up.

Once established, Dominic surprised once Tigress with the stroke of the clothesline.

However, it was not enough to put Tiger down and it stood up.

Dominic tried to send another swirling punch Tigress, but she managed to avoid it and replied with a kick in the stomach.

Later, she sent him a kick to the face which spit saliva before collapsing to the ground.

Dominic: (I made a promise to Master Yoshi!)

Thought he trying to get up.

Dominic: (I can not disappoint my friends, THEY COUNT ON ME!)

Thought he giving two shots elbows on the ground before getting up, more determined than ever.

Shifu could not help smiling.

Shifu (He fights with incredible strength and determination!)

Dominic Tigress charged again, this time with incredible determination.

He immediately began to swing a rain of attacks Tigress tried somehow to avoid.

Finally, Dominic succeeded in touching Tigress stomach before taking her in his arms, back and bring him a Tombstone Piledriver.

Dominic knelt and took a breath, thinking Tigress was over.

Suddenly, after a few seconds Tigress somehow got up slowly, while Dominic stared in shock.

Dominic: (What ?! She still standing ?! Damn it, I have yet to wear my most powerful attack!)

If he said walking towards Tigress who suddenly stood up suddenly and gave him a kick in the face, which rang him and made him spit saliva.

Then Tigress took momentum and rushed to Dominic at full speed with his hands glued together.

Finally, she opened her hands to knock Dominic full force in the face with his palms which propelled him to the other side of the arena.

Shifu flashed a look surprised to see Dominic GISER now on the ground, covered with wounds unconscious.

He flashed a smile.

Shifu: (He really fought well is to go further than any other student would have..)

Shifu: Dominic is no longer able to fight; it is therefore eliminated! This means that the 5 cyclones are the winners!

He says to announce the end of the training.

Back in the arena, Dominic tried to get up, despite his injuries.

Suddenly, while he was on his knees, Dominic saw Tigress out his hand.

After some hesitation, he agreed with those who beat him.

Tigress: Go; let's see how are your friends.

With that, both opponents headed to the hospital after this incredible training combat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Teamwork

Episode 11 Teamwork

2 weeks have passed since our heroes face the 5 cyclones. One day went well calmly in the Valley of Peace.

Well, almost calmly; somewhere in the valley, apple merchant duck was currently robbing Fung and his band of crocs.

The poor duck was hiding under his apple display.

Potato Merchant: Why is it always me who has to fly ?!

Croco 1: Well, maybe because you're the only fruit merchant in this city?

Suddenly Fung came behind the crocodile 1.

Fung: Hey! Stops to talk to the dealer and help us put the apples in the bag!

Indeed; Fung and crocs stored the merchant apples in a large cloth bag.

?: I would count on it too, if I were you!

Having heard these words, Fung and crocs froze.

Fung: Who said that ?!

He asked, looking around.

?: Lift your head, coconut!

Fung and his crocs looked up to see the roof of one of the houses Dominic, Alex, Alena, Leo and Laurence, all in the position of Kung Fu.

Fung: That's not true!

Exclaimed he, throwing his helmet on the ground.

Dominic: Prepare to face the strength of the stone!

Alex: Hey! It had said "The fire fury!"

Alena: I thought "The power of the shadows"

Laurence: I vote for "The force of the wind"!

Leo: And I wanted us to go with "The burden of lightning!"

Dominic slammed face.

Dominic: Whatever! Neutralize these crocs, do you want ?!

Without further ado, our five heroes jumped to the ground, ready to welcome the band crocs who swooped toward them.

Soon after, the band Fung was all neutralized.

Fung: It is not over! We'll meet!

Said he fleeing with his comrades.

Dominic: Yeah! Flee, but you-

Suddenly he stopped and flashed a surprised look.

Dominic: Wait a minute! They are not tied up ?!

He asked, turning to Alex.

Alex: But Dom, you never told me the tied!

The latter slammed face.

Dominic: Awesome; this is the third time this week, we control a group of bandits without stopping.

In the evening, our friends, the 5 cyclones and the dragon warrior ate at the Jade Palace dinner made by Po.

Monkey: You have let them escape bandits ?!

He asked surprised.

Mantis: Three times in a week.

It rajouta.

Dominic: We would have succeeded if Alex had fettering bandits.

It flashed an insulted look.

Alex: Uh, pardon, sir-who-do-me did not warn de-tie the bandits!

So the two friends stared aggressively.

Laurence: Guys, calm down!

Asked the owl lady.

Crane: Yeah; if you beat yourself against the bandits in the same way as you fight among you, bandits would be in jail for a long time!

Following this review, our five heroes continued their meals without daring to look at, responding only Po jokes.

Once the meal ended, everyone went to his room for a good night's sleep.

The next morning, our friends, the 5 cyclones, and the dragon warrior face attempted Master Shifu, ready to receive their tasks for the day.

Teacher: Well, I'm going to assign you your tasks for the day.

Everyone nodded.

Shifu: Recently, I note that my new students had difficulty to cooperate during the arrest of bandits.

Alex and Dominic settled so angry while Leo Laurence and bowed their heads in shame and Alena turned his head to look elsewhere.

Teacher: So I decide to do a special training to monetize your ...

He was silent for a moment to prolong the suspense.

Shifu: You will each spend the day in the company of a cyclone that they teach you to spend an entire day without doing kung fu.

In an instant, Shifu received a storm "WHAT ?!"

Shifu (resumed after the balance): Relax! Let me explain; by spending a whole day in the company of your respective cyclone, you will remember what you put on the path of Kung Fu.

After some arguments, it was decided that spending the day with Dominic Crane, Mantis with Alex Leo with Monkey, Laurence with Viper and Tigress with Alena.

After each set on its side; Dominic Crane and went to the sacred caught Alex and Mantis to the forest: Leo and Monkey to the village: Viper and Laurence also and Alena Tigress and the training room.

Soon after, Alex Mantis and came to a lake in the forest.

Alex: Where are we?

He asked with a questioning look.

Mantis: This is the lake where I used to come to meditate.

Alex: Oh yes?

Mantis nodded.

Mantis: This is where we will meditate together.

He said, crossing his legs and placing his claws on her lap.

Mantis, Do like me and do not listen silence.

Alex obeyed before going in the same position as Mantis and closed his eyes, listening silence with supersonic ears.

Meanwhile, Viper and Laurence were at the spa of Valley of Peace.

These were now lying on piles of white foams.

Laurence was nervous because it was the first she had here.

Laurence: I do not feel at ease, Viper.

Viper fixed her with a quiet smile.

Viper: Do not worry; very relaxing.

Then two ladies ducks arrived with an oil filled jar.

Duck lady: It'll be a little cold at first.

Said she then pays an oil along the back of Viper and rubbed him with his wings.

Viper moaned relaxation.

Then the other lady duck versa in just on the back of Laurence and rubbed her back, shoulders and buttocks.

Laurence moans relaxation too.

Meanwhile, Leo and Monkey were in the process of observing the village from the top of a house.

Leo: What needs do we do now?

He asked at the Monkey.

Monkey: We will use our agility to help civil here. Like when I was young!

Said he jumped into the street to grab a banana peel on which a bankrupt sow walk.

Leo: Ok!

Said he jumped into the street to catch a lot of banana peels around.

Meanwhile, in the ongoing training of the Palace of Jade, Tiger oversaw Alena who had just finished placing dominoes pieces in a huge order.

Alena: And once the dominoes are in place?

She asked, completely out of breath.

Tigress: You shoot it.

She said, pointing to a domino ground.

Alena did not really understand, but even when pushed.

Then, the dominoes fell one after another to form the symbol of Yin and Yang.

Alena was surprised.

Alena: I-it's me who did that ?!

She asked in surprise.

Tigress nodded.

Finally, Dominic Crane and watched the regions around from the top of the sacred caught.

Dominic: Wow! It's beautiful!

It was worn to the heights from the Dojo Master Yoshi, but was still impressed by the sight before him.

Crane: This is where most of the warriors come find peace.

Dominic then noted petal flowers on the ground.

He then turned to Crane.

Dominic: Is there true that Master Oogway lived in his last moments here?

Crane nodded sadly.

Crane: Some come to confide in him, here.

Dominic: Really?

Crane: Yes; you want to try?

Dominic hesitated a moment before nodding.

Crane smiled before flying, leaving him alone.

Then Dominic knelt and put his hand on sin.

Dominic: M-Master Oogway, I do not know if you can hear me, or even if you know me, but I'm here to confide.

He took a moment before continuing.

Dominic: I am a student of yours. Formerly one of your friends, Master Yoshi. I was always told that you were a great person. I would really love to know you. You, your students are good people, like my friends. I recently had disputes with them. Disputes that I regret deeply. But if you hear me, I swear on my honor Kung Fu that I would become a remarkable master you and a friend worthy of the name, Master Oogway.

What Dominic did not know was that Master was watching all this time, a little farther with a smile.

Teacher: That boy has a great future ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fighting in the wind

Episode 12 Combat in the wind

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace where everyone lived happily.

As usual, our heroes led to the Jade Palace in order to become stronger and defend the valley.

Laurence and Master Viper avoided the flames of the fire area.

Alex and Master Mantis worked their reflexes in the swirling bar area.

Leo and Master Monkey fought on the big green bowl, working balance.

Alena and Master Crane fought on conveyor rollers avoiding sharp masses.

Finally, Dominic faced Po and Master Tigress in turn, seeing how far he could take.

Later, the training ends, our friends took a well deserved rest while eating in the dining room.

Po: Phew! I thought the drive would never end!

He said, swallowing a foot ball.

Tigress: Probably because you find all long workouts.

This comment was giggling everyone except Po.

Mantis: Hey, Alex. I wanted to congratulate you for your progress. Your reflexes are improving very fast.

Alex: Thank you.

He said, blushing slightly.

Viper: And your hearing is developing very fast too, Laurence.

Laurence: Thank you.

The she thanked in turn.

Suddenly Shifu arrived at the entrance to the dining room and all the other turned their attention to him.

Shifu: My dear students! This is an emergency!

He said a panicked.

Tiger: What's going on, Master?

Crane: Bandits attacked the village?

Viper: Scorpio organized another plan?

Po: The legs merchant is dry?

Everyone began to look inches with ridiculous looks.

Po: What? That would be terrible, right?

Teacher: Whatever! It's not that!

Replied he.

Shifu: Someone has just escaped from Chorh-Gom Prison!

He was silent for a moment.

Teacher: It's Fenghuang!

Everyone, except the students posted up the surprised looks.

Po: Oh no, not her!

Dominic interrupted the scene.

Dominic Fenghuang? Who's that?

All eyes turned to him.

Shifu sighed before beginning his story.

Shifu: Fenghuang was with me one of the oldest cyclones. Strongest made. His thirst for power has swung in the darkness and is now considered one of the most dangerous bandits of China.

Our 5 hero posted up the surprised looks.

Leo: Damn!

Mantis: Where is it located?

He asked in concern for China.

Shifu: We do not know, but it is likely to be back to his hiding place in the mountains of snow.

Monkey: Must do we get there to catch it?

Shifu shook his head.

Teacher: Yes. We can not take that risk now. For now, all go to sleep; we will develop a plane tomorrow morning.

They all obeyed him and went each to their room to sleep.

Later in the night, Dominic quietly left her room and stealthily walked down the aisle to Alex's room.

He then opened the door and entered the room before closing the door behind him.

He saw his best friend sleeping stuck to the ceiling.

Dominic: Alex!

He whispered.

Alex woke up and saw his friend down.

Alex: Dominic ?! What is there?

He asked in descendant.

Dominic: I had an idea; and if we fetched Fenghuang in his lair in the snowy mountains?

Alex flashed a surprised look.

Alex: But are you crazy ?! We can not do that!

Dominic: Why not?

Alex: Well, first, because Master Shifu we banned and, in any case, assuming that manages to find Fanghuang, what would you like us to do? This is a Kung Fu expert who défoncerai us all!

Dominic blew in his face.

Dominic: I will point out that we have managed to neutralize Hiroshi, one of China's most dangerous villains. And we defeated 4 of 5 cyclones, there is no time.

Alex was going to meet again, but knew qu'argumenter Dominic was useless and dropped.

Alex: Okay, but let's get the rest of the team, okay?

Soon after, the team was met in full and left the Jade Palace.

Laurence: Uh, Don, are you sure it's a good idea?

Asked the owl a bit anxious to Dominic.

Dominic: Do not worry about; everything will be alright.

He replied in a tone of optimism.

Leo: But, can you tell us at least what's the plan?

Dominic: It's simple; Fenghuang find and stop it.

He replied without a change.

Alena: They will regret this!

She whispered.

Soon after, our friends came out of the palace and began to descend the long stairs to the snowy mountains.

After a few hours, our heroes walked the trail climbing the snowy mountains.

Leo: Damn! If I would have known he would do so cold here, I would bring a coat!

He said with a shudder.

Laurence: I do not care; I am a nice snow!

If she boasted.

Alena: bogey!

She whispered, shivering.

Alex: Hey, behind! Can you stay focused?

He yelled to his companions behind.

Dominic: WE ARRIVED!

He yelled to his companions.

Indeed, they had reached the top of the mountain where there was a cave where Fenghuang should live.

They cast a look inside to find it empty.

Leo: Where is she?

?: Looking for someone?

They all jumped after hearing a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a black and white owl wearing a purple dress.

Dominic was the first to speak.

Dominic: Ê Are you ...

The owl smiled.

?: I Fenghuang ...

To be continued in Combat in the wind Part 2


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fighting in the wind Part 2

Episode 13 Combat in the wind Part 2

At the top of the snow-capped mountains, our heroes stared Legend of Kung Fu, which has turned into a real criminal.

Dominic: Ê-Are you ...

?: I Fenghuang!

Dominic was about to speak again, but was overtaken by Alena.

Alena: They should bring you back to Chorh-Gom Prison! Then you go follow us no fuss!

If she exclaimed with a strict tone.

Fenghuang did nothing but giggle.

Fenghuang: But this is a high-talker is this young lady!

Alena fell into the provocation of Fenghuang and rushed toward her angry.

Dominic Alena! Wait!

He tried to hold her in vain.

Fenghuang did not avoiding Alena.

The latter stopped on the edge of the hill.

Fenghuang flanked him a blow greenhouses in the back, causing her to fall.

Dominic: NAFTA!

The nice lady smiled.

Fenghuang: You are entering my territory; I will not leave you out alive!

She declared by going into battle position.

Dominic went on the attack and confronted Fenghuang in a fight in hand-to-hand.

Unfortunately, the confrontation ended with Fenghuang that grabs Dominic in his wings and flung against the wall of the mountain with force.

Alex: Damn!

Said he attacking Fenghuang with Laurence at his side.

After a brief melee, Fenghuang managed to knock Alex and Laurence.

Leo: Aaaaargh!

Yelled it on entering the owl with force, propelling them both down the hill.

Their fall is finished when it landed on a bottom of the mountain platform.

They did not waste a second, and resumed their battle position.

Fenghuang: The poor little hedgehog wants to mu-muse?

Leo responded by pulling one of his hands that grazed the shoulder of the owl.

Leo: That's what happens when provoked me, I pride!

Said he quickly pulling other needles.

Fenghuang flew into the air and dodged each of the needles.

After a moment, Leo ran out and stopped shooting.

Fenghuang took the time to return to the platform and sent a wave of energy with his wing.

Leo received the full force and was projected at great distances.

Now he lay on the ground moaning in pain.

Fenghuang walked quietly to him until Dominic arise suddenly from the top of the mountain.

Dominic: You do not touch him a needle!

He declared an angry tone.

Fenghuang hissed before Dominic does darkens the fight again in hand-to-hand.

Fenghuang had it on for the majority of the confrontation and inflicted several blows to Dominic before it does not end on the ground.

Fenghuang: The kitten still want to play?

She asked, walking towards the poor snow leopard.

Suddenly, Alex emerges from the air and slammed the owl to put some distance between them.

Fenghuang: You know you're strong like a cockroach?

Alex: I know, and yet I am a beetle!

Fenghuang could not help laughing at this comment.

Alex: I always had the gift of making people laugh ladies.

Then Fenghuang charged Alex ducked to avoid it.

Then, after she returned, Alex surprised her with a Samoan Drop.

Alex: Faced with the power of my tribe, Fenghuang!

The latter stood up laughing.

Alex returned to the attack.

Meanwhile, Dominic slowly opened his eyes watching his hand.

Dominic: (What is this feeling My hand shakes B-but I do not feel fear All I feel is an inner anger ... and the desire to fight ...?..)

After a moment, Alex was projected against a rock that was destroyed on impact.

Alex: Aaaargh!

He screamed in pain.

Fenghuang flew before him.

Fenghuang: Not bad, but you're still not match for me alone!

The beetle tried to get up, but the pain prevented him.

The owl chuckled leaving the hidden blade in his sleeves, ready to finish our friend.

Suddenly someone grabbed Fenghuang from behind before she could attack; it was Dominic.

This surprised her with a spinebuster, the highly planquant on the stone floor.

Dominic: TU will not touch NOT FRIEND!

He yelled in anger.

Suddenly Fenghuang rose suddenly and usa one of his blades to make a mark on the chest of Dominic.

It let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

Fenghuang smiled watching his blade stained with the blood of our hero.

Fenghuang: Never drop your guard!

Suddenly, out of nowhere Alena and sent a kick directly to the face of Fenghuang.

Then she turned her attention to Dominic.

Alena: Dominic! Are you okay?

It flashed a pained look.

Dominic: NAFTA! ATTENTION!

Suddenly Fenghuang grabbed her shoulders by claws and flew away with it.

Then she threw the first head against the mountain wall, knocking her unconscious.

Fenghuang laughed maniacally.

Suddenly Laurence emerges from nowhere and knocked her with his whirling attack.

Laurence Come and fight with someone your level, old brick!

The she provoked which triggered a dogfight between the two owls.

After a fight moment, Laurence was eventually defeated and fell to the floor alongside his friends.

Fenghuang flew to them, laughing.

Fenghuang: It's all you can do? I'm disapointed!

She said a merchant to them, the blade ready to complete our heroes.

Dominic could not do that while watching his strength abandoned.

Then he saw the silhouettes tackle Fenghuang and fight before falling unconscious.

After a certain period of time, Dominic quietly began to regain consciousness.

Once the eyes completely open, he saw that he was in the infirmary of the Jade Palace.

He also saw that Master was standing beside his bed

Shifu: Dominic! Are you okay?

He answered by other questions.

Dominic: What has he gone? Where Fenghuang? Does my friends are going well?

Shifu nodded.

Teacher: Yes; your friends are safe, do not worry. They are also trying to rest. And Fenghuang, Po and 5 have neutralized and return to prison.

Dominic smiled with relief.

Teacher: What took you? Why are you going to attack Fenghuang without telling me?

Dominic flashed a sad face.

Dominic: Sorry, Master; I thought we could overcome it.

Shifu: Never engage in blind against an opponent that we do not know. Especially someone with a greater than his master power. A good leader must never put his life and that of his companions in danger unnecessarily.

Dominic nodded.

Dominic: Yes, and that's why I want to train more!

He said in a tone motivated.

Dominic: I'll become strong and worthy of a leader! As soon as my wounds have healed, I would resume training, Master!

Shifu could only show a smiling face with such motivation.

Shifu: I'm proud of you, young student ... but when you're going to wash all the floors of the current punishment.

Dominic: (Poo!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dance

Episode 14 Dance

Our friends had gathered once more in the practice court, ready for their next workout.

Shifu stood before them.

Teacher: Well, I will now explain your next workout, dear students.

They all nodded while Shifu showed them several small leaves.

Teacher: Well, as you know, every warrior Kung Fu has a basic orientation. It could be fire, water, lightning, earth or wind. These sheets allow you to determine your orientation.

He said distributing a sheet to our 5 heroes.

Shifu: You must focus your spiritual energy in your sheet: if it burns your oriental element is fire, if it is wet, it's the water, if it is dry, it is the land, if it crumples is the lightning, and if it is cut, it is the wind.

Our students all nodded and shut their eyes before starting to focus their energy in their sheet.

Dominic felt he was coming to meet its basic orientation.

Suddenly a deafening music arises null-hand and broke the concentration of our friends.

Leo: Not a fried! What is this ?!

At the same instant, the 5 entered the court.

Mantis: These are the acrobats; they came to party in our valley for the week.

Soon after, our heroes took over the training, but became non-stop by the music of street performers.

Later, at feeding time, music was heard again, annoying friends and dropping the noodles ground (although Po had no problem licking the floor).

At night, the music is still heard and no one came to sleep through their efforts.

The next day, the music still does not stop.

Our friends had gathered in the laundry room, all tired.

Leo: Damn! I could not sleep at night!

He said wearily.

Laurence: I have lots of wrinkles under the eyes!

She said looking at himself in the mirror.

Alena was asleep on the wall and Alex had trouble brushing teeth.

Dominic: It can not go on like this! As soon as we finished getting ready, we rush to the village to talk to the entertainers.

He said by way of water on the face.

When completely ready, our heroes down to the village, where the music was heard louder.

Then they saw the mountebanks who turned out to be a group of goats with instruments.

Dominic tapa guitar player that stopped the music.

Guitar Player: What we have this honor, dear fan?

Dominic: I'm not a fan! I am one of the many inhabitants of this valley who want you to stop making noise!

They all laughed.

Guitar Player: Yeah, yeah; lots of people have ask this. Sorry, we will not stop if anyone can beat us with a song.

Suddenly, Alex jumped off his friend.

Alex: Wow! Hou! I know a good song!

All others began to watch the beetle curiously.

Laurence: He must try; I can not stand their music!

Dominic: Well ... I guess I'll regret, but ok. Come on, Al!

The latter went face acrobats and cracked a shot.

Then he began to sing Fire Burning by Sean Kingston with incredible movements Break Dance.

When the song ended, Alex saw that everyone watched with air, clogged.

Alex: So? How was I?

Suddenly, he received a round of applause and his friends came to congratulate him.

Leo: It was so great! Where did you learn that ?!

Alex: I come from a village festival, I remember you.

He said cheerfully.

The acrobats were less cheerful.

Guitar Player: Well, okay. We're going.

Then they all left the valley.

Alex: What will we do now?

Dominic smiled him.

Dominic: It's simple ...

Then they all went back to the Jade Palace to sleep peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: On the souls Thief

Episode 15 Soul Thief

Our friends were gathered in the new practice court with Master Shifu, pending the outcome of their basic orientation test.

Teacher: Well, I'm going to announce your basic orientations.

Our heroes all nodded excitedly.

Shifu: Elementary orientation Leo proves to be lightning.

The latter began to leap for joy.

Shifu: The Laurence is the wind.

Laurence: YES!

Teacher: This is the land of Alena.

She smiled with her eyes closed.

Shifu: The Alex is water.

Alex: Cool.

Teacher: And that of Dominic is fire.

Dominic: Superb!

Shifu smiled.

Teacher: Well, now, I want that-

He was suddenly interrupted by Zeng, the messenger duck, which ran into the course with panic.

Zeng Master Shifu! This is Shang Tsung! It was discovered in the Valley of souls!

Shifu looked at him in surprise.

Shifu: Shang Tsung ?! Damn it!

Our heroes watched their master curiously.

Laurence: Uh, sir. Who is Shang Tsung?

Shifu sighed before explaining.

Shifu: Shang Tsung is a crane Kung Fu master who lost his title after commit a crime; stealing souls. Not wanting to grow old, he learned to suck the souls of others to keep his youth. Unfortunately, no one knows what it has to happen.

Leo: But that's horrible!

Shifu nodded.

Shifu: Po and 5 went on missions; you have to go neutralized.

All: Yes, Master!

Will they answered in chorus.

Without missing a beat, our friends left the Jade Palace and took the road to the position of Shang Tsung.

They walked across China for several days, taking only minimal rest.

After three days, they arrived at an ancient temple in the midst of several hills.

Laurence: Here Shang Tsung was caught.

Dominic: Ok, you enter!

That said, our heroes cautiously entered the temple, on their guard.

Once inside, they observed the area; it was an old stone temple with a kind of green energy source.

Alena: This must be the souls stolen by Shang Tsung!

Dominic nodded.

Dominic: We have released!

?: Not so fast!

There were all surprised and turned to see an old crane with a master beard sat on a chair.

Alex: Are you Ê-Shang Tsung?

He smiles.

? Yes, that is my name.

They were all shocked.

Dominic: We are the defenders of the Valley of Peace and we came free the souls you fly!

He declared a direct tone.

Shang Tsung let out a chuckle.

Shang Tsung: Release my soul? It is possible, but only on one condition ...

They stared curiously.

Leo; What condition?

Shang Tsung: We will organize a mini-tournaments you against my 5 5 warriors. The first team to win three fights wins. If you win, I relâcherais souls. If I win, you souls will be mine. What say you?

Our friends hesitated.

Dominic: We accept!

He announced that smile made the old crane.

Shang Tsung: Good. Choose your first fighter.

After a moment of reflection, it was decided that Leo would be the first to go.

Leo: Go! Who will I cope?

Shang Tsung smiled again.

Shang Tsung: Hsu Hao!

Suddenly, a goat a little green with a mustache wearing a Chinese general's hat appeared from nowhere.

Leo: What is it? Okay.

Hsu Hao: You'll regret your passion!

The fight bad start because Hsu Hao quickly took the lead on Leo with his superior strength. However, Leo quickly recover and eventually defeat the goat with his technique of epic-ball.

He was congratulated by his friends.

Alex: Well done, mate!

Dominic: It makes us a point!

Shang Tsung growled in anger.

Shang Tsung: Let the second fight.

Laurencer: I'm going!

Said the owl by jumping into the combat zone.

Shang Tsung: Good. Your opponent will be ... Reptile!

Suddenly, a green lizard while wearing a black ninja outfit appeared before Laurence through his invisibility technique.

Laurence: Okay. Let's get it!

The battle between the snake and the owl was long. Unfortunately, Reptile ends up having top and beat Laurence, reporting a point to Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Reptile wins!

Alex helped the owl to recover.

Alex: You did your best, Laurence.

She shook her head sadly.

Shang Tsung: Call the third fight!

Alena immediately took the chance.

Alena: My turn!

Shang Tsung smiled.

Shang Tsung: Well, your opponent will be ... Kintaro!

Then came in giant tiger to four arms.

Alena watched with shock.

Alena: A tiger with four arms ?! We've seen everything!

Alena managed to resist Kintaro and sentenced him damage with his usual enthusiasm, but it was not enough and the tiger with four arms reached the knock

Shang Tsung: Kintaro wins!

Alena struck the ground, wanting to have lost.

Dominic held out his hand to help him up.

Dominic: Do not worry about; we will win!

Shang Tsung: These are for me! The next fight could be decisive!

Alex: I'm going!

Said he jumped into the battle zone, more determined than ever.

Shang Tsung: Good. Your opponent will be ... Kenshi!

Then came a hawk blindfolded carrying a katana in his wings.

Alex: I can not lose! Otherwise, we lose our souls!

The fighting was intense. There were many confrontations between sword and horn. Fortunately, Alex knew demonstrate greater endurance and succeeded in defeating Kenshi with a kick to the face.

Alex: Yeah!

His friends congratulated him.

Laurence: Bravo, Alex! Now we still have a chance of winning.

Dominic then entered the combat zone.

Dominic: So, Shang Tsung? Who will be my opponent for this last fight?

The old crane smiled.

Shang Tsung: Dominic, your opponent will be ... me!

Said he jumped into the battle zone face Dominic.

It flashed a surprised look.

He would face a master who had years of experience.

The latter began fighting position facing the snow leopard.

Dominic smiled.

Dominic: Okay, Shang Tsung, approaching!

Said he putting himself in combat position too.

To be continued ...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Thief of Souls Part 2

Thief of Souls Episode 16 Part 2

Dominic and Shang Tsung still faced, ready to deliver a great fight.

Shang Tsung: I'll give you a death worthy of a warrior.

Dominic smiled.

Dominic: And I'll give you a correction worthy of a future master!

Said he positioning itself for battle.

Friends of our courageous transpirèrent snow leopard.

Laurence: Provided Dominic has no problems!

Leo: It's an old master; is sure he will be.

Alex, Laurence and Alena Leo stared with threatening looks after what he had just said.

Back in the combat zone, the student and the former were ready to attack.

Dominic attacked first by Shang Tsung barreling toward him and swung a flurry of blows that the old crane was able to block or dodge.

Eventually, the old master flew into the air to keep away from Dominic.

Shang Tsung: How are you going to defeat an opponent you can not achieve?

Dominic smiled.

Dominic: Easy!

He said, jumping forcefully to the crane in the air.

The latter smiled.

Shang Tsung: You fool! DANCE CRANE!

He yelled creating an energy ball with wings that swung on Dominic, sending him crashing to the floor.

Upon reaching the ground, Dominic let out a scream in pain and rolled onto his stomach feel pain browse her back.

Alex, Leo, Alena and Laurence: OUCH!

As he regained his last shot, Dominic saw the old Shang Tsung flying towards him at full speed.

He managed to pull himself together and to grow in time to let the master crashing to the ground, leaving a mark there.

Without wasting a second, Shang Tsung to Dominic jumped to attack again.

The latter also jumped and won the match by sending a direct kick in the beak of Shang Tsung.

The latter wiped his nose with his wing before smiling.

Shang Tsung: Not bad; I want more!

He said loading Dominic again and began a trade blows with him.

After a moment, Shang Tsung grabbed Dominic with his body while the latter struggled to make it let go.

So he began to peck on the coast of the leopard groaning in pain with each blow.

Fortunately, Dominic finally grab his opponent by the nose and knocked forcefully on the ground before the swing a little further.

He did not waste a moment and prepared to load again.

However, he stopped immediately realizing something strange; he could not feel his left arm at all.

Dominic: Q-What arrived me?

Shang Tsung, who had to get up, smiled.

Shang Tsung: No need to give you trouble; I feel the muscles that allow you to feel your left arm. You can no longer use you until I beat you!

Declared he by sending another ball of energy that Dominic managed to avoid jumping.

Shang Tsung: Pathetic!

Said he jumping on Dominic, pinning him to the ground with a paw on his throat.

Shang Tsung: Another soul to add to my life! HAHAHAHA!

He said, raising his wing in the air while a breath of green energy, probably the soul of Dominic, came out of the body of the latter to enter his wing.

Alex, Alena, Leo and Laurence: DOMINIC!

Cried Will they all helpless.

The laughter of the old tyrant and tears of his friends reasoned in the spirit of Dominic.

He began to trail a kind of energy grow in it.

He remembered all the great moments he had with his friends and all the others.

He could not drop everything.

Especially not opposite an old greenhorn.

He had to fight ...

Suddenly he opened his eyes and grabbed forcefully leg Shang Tsung with his right arm.

Shang Tsung: What ?!

Then, with a snap, he pushed Shang Tsung of him, pushing him away.

Shang Tsung: Q-What ?! C-How did you ...

Dominic got up with a look more determined than ever and began to charge towards Shang Tsung.

The latter sent another dance cranes Dominic managed to avoid easily.

Dominic: (Fight and protect!)

She thought it popping and Shang Tsung, to his own surprise, bumped her hard in the face with his right arm, knocking him to the ground.

Fast, adrenaline went down and Dominic realized what he had done.

He watched his right arm in surprise.

Dominic: (I did not know I possessed such power!)

Suddenly, his friends joined him in celebrating.

Leo: Well done, Dom!

Laurence: It was great!

Alex: You're insured, buddy!

Dominic nodded and smiled, but could not help thinking about what he had done ...

Following their victory, Dominic and his friends went to Shang Tsung Chorh-Gom prison and returned to the Jade Palace to tell their exploits to their friends ...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Family

Family Episode 17

It was a beautiful day in the valley of peace that bore its name.

In short drive, our 5 defenders of the valley lying on the ground, sitting in the case of Dominic and Alena, sweating hard.

Teacher: Good; you have made great progress, dear students. The training today is over.

Suddenly Zeng, the messenger duck quickly came next to Shifu with a message in the wings.

Zeng Master Shifu! An important message for Alex!

Alex flashed a curious look and took the message handed him Zeng before reading.

Alex: OH NO!

Exclaimed he suddenly.

Dominic: A problem, Al?

Alex stared at his friends despondently.

Alex: My family comes to visit me ...

Everyone flashed a surprised look.

Laurence: But it's great!

Alena: Yeah; why you depressed?

Alex gazed at the floor.

Alex: Well, my family ... is not really a family like any other.

They stared at him curiously.

Laurence: What do you mean by that?

Before he could answer, Zeng interrupted.

Zeng: The family of Alex is here!

Alex: Already? Oh no!

Dominic gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Dominic: Do not worry, old man; I am sure you will love your family.

With that, our friends joined Shifu, Po and 5 at the entrance of the Jade Palace to greet the family of Alex.

Viper: I'm looking forward to Alex's family.

She whispered to Laurence who nodded with a smile.

Then Zeng opened the doors to show a group of 4 beetles including one with a big behind wearing black pants, a more resembling Alex but older and with a pacifier in her mouth, with a medium sized behind tribal tattoos anywhere on the body and the last in the form of a sumo with red pants.

The beetle with a big bum rushed immediately to Alex.

Scarab: Alex! Son!

He exclaimed as he took Alex into a big Collade.

Alex: Dad! I love you too, but I need to breathe!

Scarab: Oh, sorry.

With that, he let Alex, leaving him catch his breath before looking at others.

Scarab: Well, do not stay there, present us your dear friends!

Alex: Okay.

He said, turning to his friends.

Alex: Friends, he is my father, Dan, the leader of the tribe.

Then the beetle with a lollipop came to dimension it.

Alex: He's Oli, my brother and the king of the party.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Oli: You're too nice. A lollipop.

He said, offering a pacifier Alex took.

Po: Oh, do I have one too?

He asked excitedly.

Oli: Of course.

He said, offering a pacifier at Po who took overjoyed.

Alex: He's Vincent, my cousin.

He said in presenting the tattooed beetle.

Vincent: I work as a builder!

He said with an intimidating air that gave goose bumps to everyone.

Alex: And he is my uncle, Réal.

He ends up with sumo beetle.

Dir: I am a sumo wrestler.

Leo: We noticed.

Whispered it to Dominic.

Dan: Well, and who are its charming friends who have care of my boy in my absence?

Alex: This is Master Shifu, master. He is Po, the Dragon Warrior. Them, they are Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, 5 cyclones. And here my classmates and best friends, Dominic Laurence, Leo and Alena.

He introduces all his friends.

Dan: And tell me, which of these lovely young ladies is your girlfriend?

Everyone began to chuckle while Alex blushed.

Alex: I have no girlfriend, Dad!

He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Dan: You do, the steps; love takes time to come.

Everyone began to chuckle again and Alex blushed more.

Later the dinner hour arrived, accompanied by our friends Alex's family gathered in the kitchen for the meal.

Once the bowls of noodles served, Dan could not help telling stories about the childhood of Alex.

Dan: ... And then he began to play the bongos, but was stopped when lots of girls were attracted by its melody.

Everyone laughed except Alex.

Alex: You have nothing better to do than to humiliate me in front of my friends, Dad?

He asked sarcastically.

Alena: Why? They are interesting, these anecdotes.

Alex: Well, I find them stupid.

He retorted dryly before continuing to eat her noodles.

There was an uneasy silence to one second before Dan starts talking.

Dan: Oh! I have another, very, very good. Did you know that Alex has been dating a girl of her age who-

Alex had enough and left the table and the dining room without saying a word.

Everyone was surprised.

Oli: Hey! Bro! Wait!

Shifu stopped him with his hand.

Shifu: Your brother needs a little time. Let him.

Laurence could not help getting worried for Alex.

Later, on the roof of the palace, Alex was sitting watching the full moon, sighing.

Laurence suddenly came beside him.

Laurence: Hey, Al Okay.?

He nodded without turning.

Laurence crazy lives away that something was not going well for him.

Laurence: Alex, what's wrong?

Alex sighed.

Alex: I do not feel good in the middle of my family. I'm not like them, it shows. They keep treating me like a child. I'm not a child; I'm old enough to choose my own voice, right?

Laurence began his wing Alex on the shoulder to get his attention.

Laurence: It's okay, coconut. The important thing is that your family loves you. Think of those as Dominic Alena or who have not had the chance to Have a big family. And they are always there to comfort you, right?

Alex smiled, knowing that her owl friend was right.

Alex: Right. Thank you, Laurence.

Suddenly, Alex took wing Laurence in his hand and the two friends came increasingly from each other.

Suddenly emerged from Oli nulpart on the roof.

Oli: What you are doing both?

Laurence and Alex parted soon.

Alex: Nothing, we talk, that's all!

He said, blushing with Laurence.

Two days later, the timing of the homework had come to Alex's family.

Dir: Goodbye, big guy.

Vincent: Watch what you eat all the time.

Oli: Be careful with your Kung Fu fighting.

Alec nodded.

Alex: I promise.

Dan: We'll miss you, Son.

He said, taking her son in her arms for a hug which was shared with the rest of his family.

The other was charmed by this touching scene.

Soon after, Alex's family left the palace by goodbye hands.

Alex took their bye in return, being happy to have a family ...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Leave

Episode 18 Leave

Our friends had just stand up and now held in the course of training, waiting only that Master Shifu.

Alena: Mal slept?

She asked Leo which seemed half asleep.

Leo: A little, yes.

Dominic: Here it is!

Indeed, Master Shifu had just arrived in the drive air.

All: Good afternoon, Master!

Said do they all at the same time.

Teacher smiled before starting to speak.

Teacher: Well, everyone listens; I have great news for you.

He declared in a tone unusually happy.

Alex: Tigress finally took a shower or a bath?

Dominic, Alena, Lawrence and Leo laughed like crazy while Shifu stared at him with a look that asked "Really?"

Shifu however became serious.

Teacher: No; I wanted to tell you, what you're going to spend a day off at the cave of the dragon.

They all stared at him curiously.

Alex: The poop of the dragon? What is it?

His friends laughed again as Shifu is slammed head.

Shifu: The cave of the dragon. It is a warm water sporulates where people go to relax. Since you train yourself hard for a month, I decided to give you a day off there.

Our friends were delighted at the news.

Laurence: Great! What are we waiting for?

She asked, starting followed by his comrades.

Once ready, our friends left the palace towards the cave of the dragon.

After an hour drive, our friends arrived at the cave of the dragon which proved to be indeed a cave.

Leo: Wow! It's really a dragon cave, that!

Said he impressed.

Laurence: Go! Let us go!

Said the owl entered the cave followed by his comrades.

Once inside the cave, they saw that they had lots of hot springs and apparently they were alone.

Dominic: Ok, we'll change and join us in a hot spring, does it work?

They set all agreements and boys went to change in a cellar of the cave while the girls were going to do the same in another.

Once removed their clothes, Leo, Alex and Dominic threw themselves into a source of hot water and relaxèrent.

Leo: Awwww! It's so nice!

Dominic: Yeah, nothing better to recover from months of Kung Fu!

Alex: Hey, guys! Look what I can do!

He said returning her head under water and began to bubble.

His two friends laughed.

Alena: Boys? What do you do?

Dominic: Sorry, Alena, was being de-

He stopped once he saw Alena and Laurence arrived well ... no clothes ...

Dominic blushed, Alex began to bleed from the nose and Leo looked away, blushing.

Laurence: A problem?

She asked curiously.

Alena: Boys ...

She said, rolling his eyes.

Then the two girls went in a hot spring and began to relax as the boys.

Laurence: This is too good, is not it?

She asked happily Alena who nodded with a smile.

Alena: Although Jade Palace showers were fantastic, it was nothing compared to that.

Said she letting herself be carried away by the heat of the water.

After a few minutes of silence, Laurence began to speak.

Laurence: Tell me, Alena, I have something to ask you.

She turned to look at her.

Alena: Yes?

Laurence: Do you have a weakness for Dominic?

Alena was shocked by this.

Alena: What?

Laurence: I just ask it that.

Does she said with a timid tone.

Alena took a moment before answering.

Alena: I honestly think I have feelings for him, but I do not know which ones.

Laurence could not help chuckling a little.

Alena: And you, Laurence, do you have feelings for Alex?

Laurence blushed at the sudden question, and began to reflect.

Laurence: Honestly, yes; I like it.

She said, blushing.

Alena let out a hiss.

Alena: It stays between us, okay?

Laurence nodded.

Laurence: Juror on my pearl of Hope!

She said by placing one of his feathers on his pearl in her navel.

Alena rolled his eyes.

Alena: Juror on your pearl of hope!

Said she so by placing your finger on the pearl navel Laurence too.

Laurence then gave a hug to her friend who was a little surprised but returned the hug anyway ...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The reign of Tensai

Episode 19 The reign of Tensai

It was a very boring day at the Jade Palace.

For several days there had been no action.

So our hero had to make their usual activities.

Po ate anything that came to hand, tried to meditate Tigress, Crane drew fruit on a table, Viper let himself take the sun, mantis eating the fruits that Crane was trying to draw, Dominic lifted weights to get stronger, Alex was trying to compose a song with his guitar, Laurence was sleeping on the branch of a tree, reading a book Alena and Leo was a drawing with one of his hands.

Mante: We are bored! There is nothing to do!

If he complained before biting into a grape.

Alex: That's right; it's been weeks that there is not a single bandit attack in the valley!

Affirmed the beetle.

Leo: The irony of the situation is that we are just supposed to keep the peace.

Alena: Well, I wish we could of kept with a little more action!

At that moment, Master Shifu landed in the training area.

Shifu: Dear students! Rally! This is an emergency!

To the surprise of the master, all the students immediately rushed to him.

Shifu: ... Okay ... Well! I just received an urgent message that the Lord Tensai comes from taking control of the city of Kasai!

Po: Great! On the way!

He said before leaving Shifu finish and dragon warrior, the 5 cyclones and defenders of the valley immediately ran out of the training area to the town of Kasai.

Shifu was mouth-be.

Teacher: Wow! They were really bored ...

Thus China's hero roamed much of China en route to Kasai.

After two days of walking, our heroes finally reached the city of Kasai.

So they walked to the city, Alex could not help but to sing a little song.

Alex: Hmm, hmm, hmm! Yo Alex is the guardian of the Amulet found in the toilet! Hmm, hmm, hmm! Alex is the strong scarab as a puma with full chakra! Hmm, hmm, hmm!

Tigress: Alex! You're emmènages to receive a slap!

She said with a irritated tone.

Alex: Ha, ha, ha! Property found, Tigress!

Said he, with a laugh.

Dominic: Instead of you argue, you should check this out!

He said, stopping at the edge of a cliff where they could see the city of Kasai.

It was a rather grim town with black sky above the red sky because of the flames lit in the city.

Viper: Beuh! It is sinister!

Laurence: Yeah; it is even more than the room Alena.

Alena: Hey! My room is not so bad!

Mante: Enough talk; we have a mission to accomplish while on the road!

That said, our hero took the road towards the town of Kasai disaster.

They then came to the front door which was pretty huge.

Leo: What do we do now?

Po: Do not worry; I have a great plan to enter and save the city.

He said, getting ready to knock on the front door.

Suddenly, before they touch the door, it opened and full of soldiers came rhino circle the group armed with spears and crossbows.

Alena: Uh, is that it's part of your big plan?

She asked Po.

Po: Of course!

Said he assured.

Alex: Really?

Po: No ...

Nose Guard: What are you doing here, weird?

Po: We came to deliver the city from you, pesky bandits!

Nose guard: Go get Lord Tensai!

He said to another rhino guard who left the area and went into the city.

After a few minutes, the guard came back but with the company.

Indeed, it was with Lord Tensai, a pretty huge crocodile wearing a red and black dressing gown with tattoos on the side of his face.

The latter walked to our heroes who posted up looks impressed by the Lord.

Lord Tensai: Who dares disturb Lord Tensai?

Po tried to say something, but was a little shocked by the size of his opponent.

Dominic: We're here to get you out of here!

He declared defiantly.

The crocodile laughed.

Lord Tensai: And who will get out, my kitten? You can be?

Dominic smiled.

Dominic: What do you think of this; you and me in a fair fight! If I win; you leave town, but if I lose, we'll leave it, what do you say?

Lord Tensai thought for a moment before removing his robe.

Lord Tensai: I accept your challenge; approach!

Dominic obeys him walked to the lord.

Crane: Dominic, wait! You will not fight alone!

The latter turned to the bird with a smile.

Dominic: Do not worry; I intend to win!

He said with a determined air going towards Tensai and positioning themselves in combat.

Dominic: Here we go!

To be continued ...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The reign of Tensai Part 2

Episode 20 The reign of Tensai Part 2

At the entrance of the city of Kasai, the two warriors, Lord Tensai and Dominic, were preparing to fight surrounded by friends.

Mante: I did not know that Dominic could be so brave!

Monkey: Or stupid.

Alex watched his best friend in sweat.

Alex: Come on, Dom; you will win!

He encouraged his best friend.

The latter turned to him with a smile.

Dominic: Thank you, buddy!

Suddenly Tensai charged to the cheetah as he had his back turned

Tensai: Never turn your back on an enemy!

Fortunately, Dominic could react in time dodging the attack of the crocodile.

He then replied with a series of fists in the abdomen of the lord who had no great effect.

The latter took Dominic with his enormous hands and threw it away.

Fortunately, Dominic managed to land on his feet and rushed back to the Lord.

However, the latter replied with a kick to the face of the feline, making him fall on his back.

Viper: OUCH! That must have hurt!

Without missing a beat, Tensai prepared to pay the elbow down to Dominic, but he manages to roll out of the way, leaving the crocodile hit the ground.

Dominic took a moment to rest. Then as soon as Tensai got up a little, he jumped on his back, gripping his arms around his head.

Po: It stars!

After one minute, Tensai somehow got up and gave Dominic pass over his shoulder, sending him to the ground.

Later, he put his hand on the side of his neck and applied a great strength, making her moan in pain the hero.

Alena: Dominic!

Tigress: Hold on!

Despite the pain, Dominic could not help chuckling a little.

Dominic: (Must believe that I have the coast to the ladies!)

After a few seconds, Dominic managed to escape the clutches of Lord and took some distance with him.

Dominic: (It is powerful; I better be careful, otherwise, he will bring me into hairy compote!)

Then Tensai rushed back to our hero who managed to dodge flaqua a kick to the face of the Lord.

He tried later to lift, but the Lord was too heavy and fell on him after three seconds.

Leo: No, but what he thinking?

The powerful crocodile Dominic smiled before grabbing her by the neck with both hands and lifted it into the air before crashing heavily to the ground, causing a huge impact.

All: DOMINIC!

Exclaimed do they all shocked Dominic smash be on the ground by Tensai.

The largest crocodile stood victorious with a smile watching Dominic GISER at on his back without giving signs of life.

In the head of the latter, many things were happening.

Dominic: (E-Again this strange feeling ...)

Indeed, Dominic felt exactly the same feeling as in his fight with Fenghuang; desire and unbearable thirst for combat.

Suddenly, cheetah opened his yellow eyes and stood up as if he had never suffered any damage.

Tensai: WHAT ?!

Exclaimed the lord as shocked as everyone else.

Alex jumped for joy.

Alex: I knew he would not let us down!

Dominic then motioned to the lord to approach provocatively with his hand.

Tensai bit the bait and immediately rushed to Dominic.

He then grabbed by the neck with both hands, ready to smash it on the floor again.

Tensai: You'll regret your Fouge!

Suddenly, against all odds, Dominic gripped the arms of the Lord with both hands.

Then, he managed to free himself and grabbed the lord by the blow with his two before lifting and smash against the floor.

All his friends were surprised.

Viper: He managed to lift Tensai ?!

Po: Come on! Is he became ab-back and you have not told us ?!

He asked Dominic to comrades who did not answer, being under too shocking.

Alena: (Dominic ...)

However, the Lord stood up quietly, determined to win.

But once on his feet, Dominic leaped toward him running and flanked him a great face punch that sent him back to lurking.

Despite the force of the blow that left him a mark on his face, Tensai managed to recover slightly.

This time, Dominic was a nervous wreck and charged headlong into the stomach of the Lord, making him moan in pain on the ground.

Dominic then fixed him with a rabid air.

Dominic: Say it!

He yelled.

Tensai: J-I give up.

All crocodiles were shocked to see their lord give up.

Later, the crocodiles had all leave the city of Kasai and residents could again live in peace.

Our friends were watching the quiet town from the hill where they were going to their departure.

Po: Well, this is another heroic mission accomplished.

While his friends were celebrating, Alena could not help to fix Dominic.

Alena: (What are you hiding us, Dom?)

Dominic then noticed she was staring.

Dominic: A problem, Alena?

She shook her head.

Alena: No; all is well.

Alex: In this case, return to the Valley of Peace to tell our success.

They accepted his idea went towards their house ...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Nightmare insecticide

Episode 21 Nightmare insecticide

It was a peaceful night in the Valley of Peace, especially at Jade Palace where all the masters of Kung Fu sleeping peacefully.

Finally, almost all. Indeed, our beloved Beetle did not seem to have sweet dreams.

Alex: No, no, let me!

In the dream of our hero, he was in the middle of a stone platform with nothing but black around.

He looked around him, but saw nothing but black.

? Alex ...

He suddenly heard a sinister voice calling somewhere.

Alex: Q-Who said that?

Suddenly someone appeared in the dark; a huge black beetle with red markings wearing a farmer's hat.

?: Follow my voice!

Said he, advancing towards Alex with a terrifying look.

Alex woke suddenly sweaty.

He looked around to see that he was in his room.

Alex: What a horrible nightmare!

The next morning, Alex left the room with a skull.

He went into the kitchen where his four comrades, the 5 cyclones and the warrior dragon were already having lunch.

Dominic: Hey, hello, Al!

Alex tried to keep a normal air.

Alex: Hello.

He greeted his friends before going to sit with them.

Po: Well; we keep thee chews beans.

Says he chews offering beans to Alex on a plate.

Alex: Thank you.

The he thanked crunching a ball.

Crane: Hey, you still have a nightmare?

Leo: Yeah; thou hast yet suddenly wake tonight and there, you're a dead mine.

The beetle nodded slowly.

Alex: Sorry; I still do that stupid nightmare.

Viper: What a nightmare?

Alex: one with a kind of black and red beetle with a peasant hat stalking me.

Mantis suddenly regurgitated a mouthful of beans bite he had just taken.

Mante: Wait! You've told a black and red beetle with a peasant's hat ?!

Alex stared at him curiously.

Alex: It's telling you something, Mantis?

He nodded.

Mantis: How many times have you done this nightmare?

Alex: Including last night, three times this week.

Mante then flashed a look of shock.

Mante: Oh no! That's what I thought; Cong Wo!

Everyone stared curiously Mante.

Laurence: Cong Wo? Who is it?

Mante: Cong Wo is a kind of demon that haunts the dreams of insects. He continues to haunted until he finally possess the victim and make him part of his family.

Everyone, especially Alex, flashed a look of shock.

Po: Wait, wait! You're telling us that Alex will become a demon ?!

Alex: J-I will become a demon?

He asked with a terrified air.

Mantis: No; there is a ritual that could save you, but it's pretty risky.

Dominic: If Alex can be prevented from falling into the claws of the Cong Wo, one must take the risk!

Mante sighed.

Mante: Okay; follow me, Al!

He said as he left the kitchen, followed by Alex and the others.

He then went to the Mantis chamber.

Mante: Sorry; but only insects can see this ritual; you can come after, but not before.

He said, closing the door after that Alex is entered.

Soon after, Mante made to sit on a bed and drew a circle around it with a red liquid with its claws.

Alex: And how does this ritual?

Mante: I'll dive into your nightmare and you will have to confront and defeat Cong Wo. If you fail, you become a family member.

Alex felt nervous but nodded.

Not without hesitation, Mantis flicked clip on the forehead and Alex latter closed his eyes and sank into his last sleep can be.

Other then entered the room to see Alex Mantis stand on fixing it anxiously.

Dominic: Alex!

Po: Is the ritual work?

Mantis answered without turning.

Mante: Yes; everything depends on him now ...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Nightmare insecticide Part 2

Episode 22 Nightmare insecticide Part 2

Alex opened his eyes to find himself in the same place as in his nightmare.

Alex: Again this place and stone flooring.

?: So you decide to join me?

Alex jumped and turned to see the same black and red beetle than usual.

Alex: Are you Ê-Wo Cong?

He asked with fear in his voice.

He smiled.

Cong Wo: So even a child know my name? What honor.

Alex suddenly flashed a challenging look and began fighting position.

Alex: Sorry, but I have to get you out of my head!

Cong Wo let out a hiss.

Wo Cong: If you wish, son!

Declared by the demon position for battle as well.

Alex rushed toward him unleashing a war cry.

In the real world, Alex began to moan.

Mante: The fight begin!

Dominic transpired.

Dominic: Come on, Al!

In the dream, Alex tried to attack Wo Cong, but he flanked him a blow in the stomach and threw it away.

Alex: Damn! It hits hard.

Suddenly the devil appeared before him and grabbed his throat.

Cong Wo: You're in my part of your head; it's normal that I'm stronger.

Alex did not do and bit his left hand Cong Wo, forcing him to let go, and gave him a Samoan Drop.

Alex: If you think you can beat me so easily, you're wrong!

In the real world, Alex continued to moan sweating.

Leo: Is it winning?

Mante: I know.

Back in the dream, Cong Wo Alex tried to hit several times in vain before touching the belly.

He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted him into the air before crashing to the ground.

Cong Wo: It is the end; I will make you a member of my family!

He said, starting to introduce its power by Alex with his hand on his throat.

In the real world, the face of Alex started to become pale.

Mante: Oh no! It is losing!

Po: This is terrible! We must do something!

Dominic: It's true! Do something, Mantis!

Mante: I can not! Alex must overcome Cong Wo sinon-

Suddenly, while the others were fighting viper fell on Alex and kissed him.

In the dream, Alex felt a shock in him and strength returned.

He grabbed the hand of Cong Wo and pushed.

Cong Wo: What ?!

Suddenly Alex fists took a white light and Alex sent a flurry of blows to the devil.

Once enough messed up, Alex Cogna Cong Wo through the chest.

After a few seconds, the demon turned into black smoke and a great light enveloped Alex.

Alex slowly opened his eyes to see Viper trying to kiss her.

The latter also opened his eyes and broke down immediately.

Viper: Alex! You're okay?

The latter got up a little with a smile.

Alex: Yes, I'm fine.

Po suddenly took in the big hug.

Po: I thought we'd lost you!

Alex: Po! I love you as well, but I need to breathe!

Po: Oh yes! Sorry!

He released him.

Dominic: Have you return the devil in him, Al?

Alex nodded.

Alex: Yeah! Deadly Sin!

Mantis did not seem so happy however.

Mante (I would be okay, but in reality, there will always be a part of that monster that Alex will never leave.)

Po: Well, what if we would eat a piece to celebrate the success of Alex?

Alex: Okay, but it was I who chose the restaurant.

He said as he left the room with the others.

Starting, Laurence could not help to fix Viper.

The latter noticed.

Viper: A problem, Laurence?

Laurence: No, nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Music!

Episode 23 Music!

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace guarded by the greatest masters of Kung Fu.

Having a day off, our heroes, the defenders of the valley, were convinced Alex to do anything special; music group.

The small group was therefore met in the center of the valley to do some music.

Alex was the singer of the group; Dominic guitarist; Laurence played the flute; Leo played the tuba and Alena was the harvester.

The group was doing well until suddenly Alena made a false note.

All the others stopped to watch.

Alena: What does he? Why stop playing?

Laurence: Uh, I think you play a wrong note.

Explained the owl.

Alex: Well, that's okay; forget this accident and resume.

Asked the beetle before repeating music.

The band began to play until the panther made another false note.

Alena: I'm not really the best to play the drums.

Laurence: Tests so my flute.

She said giving his flute Alena.

The latter tried, but was wrong notes.

Leo: Why not try my tuba?

Alena tried it but still made some wrong notes.

Dominic: Guitar?

Alena tried and made a sound so powerful that broke his windows.

Alena: You can tell me what is this episode?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Spectral

Episode 24 Spectral

Today, in this beautiful sunny day, our five heroes were taking a well deserved rest after an intense workout.

Leo was a drawing with one of his hands; Laurence stung a little nap on a branch; Alena tried meditated; Alex played guitar in drinks and Dominic watched the horizon on the fence of the training area.

Shifu: MY STUDENTS!

The sudden cry caused a chain reaction; Dominic dropped the barrier; Alex made several poor grades; Alena fell on his back; Laurence branch fell and Leo tore his sheet.

Teacher: Oh, my apologies, but I have an urgency to tell you.

Said the master while the defenders, cyclones and the dragon warrior came to join him.

Shifu: The inhabitants of the city have Pongno claim to have discovered Spectral, the ghost snake in a nearby cave.

Leo: Who is Spectral?

Shifu Spectral is a kind of snake demon who likes to devour the reptilian beings and has a more potent venom than any that exist. That's why you have to be careful to neutralize it.

All: Yes, Master!

Will they all declared before leaving the city of Pongno.

A day later, our 10 heroes came to the city of Pongno and before the great cavern where was to reside Spectral.

Mante: Based Master Shifu, this is where we should find Spectral.

Once in the cave, several paths appeared before our friends.

Tigress: We'll have to split into groups.

Our heroes are therefore separated into groups: Mantis and Monkey, Tigress and Po, and Dominic Crane, Viper and Laurence and Alex and Leo.

On the side of the scarab and the serpent, that first looked around holding a torch.

Alex: Keep an eye open; it can not be far away.

Viper: Okay.

After a while of walking, our two heroes came to a large and illuminated part of the cave.

Alex: Wow!

He said, throwing his torch down.

Viper: You think he's here?

Alex: I know.

?: You looking for me?

The two friends were startled by hearing a voice out of nowhere.

They turned to see a species of orange and red serpent with emerald eyes.

Alex: Are you Ê-Spectral?

The snake smiled.

Spectral: pulpit and without bones. Hehehehe.

Viper and Alex began fighting position.

Viper: We are there to neutralize you!

The ghost snake laughed.

Spectral: I see you try; Finally someone who comes to fight me instead of running away.

Said he pouncing to two masters of Kung Fu.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Why?

Episode 25 Why?

Once the snake ghost, ghostly, came to the beetle and the asp, a violent melee began.

Despite being superior in numbers, and Alex Viper failed to dominate Spectral.

After a moment, the demon flanked a tail blow to the beetle, projecting it against the wall of the cave.

Viper tried to take advantage of the opening to attack Spectral, but he avoided it and wrapped his body on hers to steady it.

Spectral: Awesome; female snakes are my favorite prey.

He said licking the face of Viper.

Before you can take a bite, Alex intervened by grabbing the demon by the throat.

Alex: Not even in 100 years!

Said he, releasing Viper demon.

However, it sank its fangs into Alex's shoulder.

Alex: AAARGH!

He yelled in pain before pushing Spectral and join Viper.

Viper: Alex! You're hurt!

If she exclaimed on seeing the wound of Alex.

He put his hand on his shoulder and felt a liquid that flowed over her back.

He knew he should probably be his blood.

Alex: Okay; it is not very deep.

Viper: Alex! You are not going well; remember what Master said; Spectral has been the most dangerous venom!

These words shocked Alex.

Alex: Do not worry; I'm going!

The lady snake would argue again, but Spectral rushed at them before she could.

Quickly, Spectral knocked Viper with his tail and engaged a battle with the beetle.

During the struggle, managed to bite Alex Spectral 3 times; on his right arm, his left leg and his left side.

Seeing the situation turn bad, Viper knocked Spectral strongly and took Alex in a remote area.

She made Alex sit against the wall.

Alex: N-Do not worry for me, Viper.

He said weakly, the venom begins to take effect.

Viper: It will not, Ale; I have to heal your wounds and soon.

She said, taking a towel, even putting some of his own poison and began to rub on the wounds of Alex.

Viper: I hope my venom is strong enough to overcome that of Spectral.

Alex: Thank you, nurse.

He replied laughing with Viper.

However, the fun was short-lived because Spectral reappeared from behind a rock, crawling behind Viper.

Alex saw him quickly.

Alex: WARNING!

Yelled the scarab pushing Viper out of the way and knocked Spectral face with his horn, breaking a tooth.

Viper quickly went back and looked at his friend saw that he push Spectral.

Viper: Alex! You've saved!

However, the beetle did not answer.

Viper: Alex?

Suddenly, Alex turned slowly toward the snake.

She immediately flashed a look of horror on seeing Alex bleeding from the chest.

That could only mean one thing; Alex was bitten in the chest.

The beetle then collapsed to the ground.

Viper: ALEX!

She screamed, crawling to him, holding her face with her tail.

Alex weakly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of jade Viper.

Alex: V-Viper? P-Why is it so cold all of a sudden?

She had to remember not to cry.

Viper: Hold on, Al; I I'll get you out.

The beetle let out a laugh.

Alex: I do not think so.

Viper could not restrain himself and began to cry.

Viper: A-Alex, please! Do not die!

Alex then put his hand on the face of the reptile to wipe her tears.

Alex: O-We spend months together, ie it was cool ...

A tear rolled then the right eye of Alex.

Alex: Rest ... in ... life ... Viper ...

He said in a last breath before closing his eyes and dropping his head and never open them.

Viper was silent for a few seconds before going to cry.

Viper: ALEEEEEEX!

Dominic Alex ?!

Viper turned to see the rest of the group come running.

All regrouped bedchamber beetle.

Dominic looked at him shocked.

Dominic: Viper! Is it ...

Seeing his eyes filled with tears snake lady, Dominic immediately understood the answer.

He stared at his best friend's body and started to cry as his friends, on 5 and Po.

Meanwhile, Spectral rose behind them and smiled.

Spectral: The only reason you are still living is because it is torture for you to live without your little bug buddy.

After hearing his words, Dominic got up without looking back.

Dominic: Shut up ...

His hair bristled and Spectral began to feel a strong will in him.

Spectral: What ...

Dominic: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

He yelled, turning his head to look the murderer of his best friend with eyes full of rage ...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Union

Episode 26 Union

Everyone stared silently Dominic and Spectral currently focusing.

The latter began to giggle a little.

Spectral: This is getting interesting! I did not know enough to defeat an insignificant insect to face an outstanding fighter!

Dominic: An insignificant insect? Alex?

He asked menacingly.

Dominic: YOU SPEAK OF ALEX ?!

He yelled pouncing on the devil and dealt him a powerful blow in the stomach that made him cough up blood.

However, he replied with a tail blow to the face of Dominic.

Dominic did not feel much and the demon sent a kick that threw him away.

Having caught his breath, Spectral Dominic looked and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

Po looked at him.

Po: Dominic ...

The latter lost no more time and confronted the demon body-to-body again.

Spectral struggled to stand up to the rage of the snow leopard.

Eventually, the latter managed to nail Spectral under his weight and began to beat him repeatedly in the face.

After 1 full minute, Dominic stopped hitting the now unconscious demon.

He took a breath before turning to the rest of the group.

He then walked over to them sad.

Po: You're successful, man!

However, time was not jovial ...

Dominic could not help staring at the body of his best friend.

After long seconds seconds of silence, Po sang See you again with Dominic Wiz Khalifa in honor of Alex.

During the song, flashbacks Alex marched, from his birth to his last fight through the training times he had with his friends.

It did not take long for all the others, even Alena, start crying.

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, Alex floated in nothingness on her back with eyes closed.

Near him stood his inner demon Cong Wo.

He stared at his guest.

Cong Wo Alex ... When you sacrificed yourself to protect your friend ... When you told them goodbye ... Your grief I felt.

He says to its inactive host.

Wo Cong: I do not want you to leave your dear ones with this feeling. I will fulfill your wish; I offer you my life.

He said putting his hands on the breast of beetle.

Cong Wo Behold this in thanks for having me free. Accept my gift, young hero.

His hands began to glow.

Back in the real world, Viper wept over Alex's chest.

Alex: V-Viper?

As soon as he uttered the name, while others stopped crying.

Dominic was the first to turn to him.

Dominic Alex?

The latter rose slightly to watch his comrades.

Alex: It's not that I hate being the center of attention, but what happens?

He was suddenly took in hug by Viper.

Viper: Alex!

The beetle gave him a hug in return.

Alex: Viper!

Dominic was next.

Dominic: Alex!

Alex: Dominic!

Po: Alex!

Alex: Po!

Laurence Alex!

Alex: Laurence!

A rhino came to hug him too.

Marco: Alex!

Alex: Marco! A moment! Coach ?! What you do in this episode ?!

Marco: Sorry; I wanted to make a special appearance.

He said out of the screen.

Dominic then took his best friend in his arms.

Dominic: Go; Spectral take and returned to the palace.

The others nodded.

Seeing his nemesis K.O. Alex smiled.

Alex: I knew you would fight, Dom.

He said, holding out his fist towards his friend.

Dominic smiled and pressed his fist against that of his best friend.

A day after, Spectral was sent to prison and our friends went home to care for Alex and tell their success Shifu.

5 days after Alex was covered with wounds and our heroes took advantage of a day off.

They made their usual pastime; Leo drew on a piece of paper: Alex played guitar Laurence stung a nap on a branch Alena meditated and Dominic watched the sun set from the barricade of the training area.

Dominic: I never get tired of this beautiful view.

He was suddenly joined by his old friend, Po.

Po: Hi, Dom.

Did he greeted by asking a bowl of meatballs.

Dominic: Hi, Po.

Po: You want to share?

He asked, taking a pellet.

Dominic agreed and took one too.

Po: So we're at it, let's share with others.

Soon after, the defenders, the 5 cyclones and the warrior dragon ate the meatballs as a picnic.

Laurence: It was really good!

Leo: The following is what?

Dominic thought for a moment.

Dominic: Well, we continue to train to become even more topissimes that it already is.

Alex: I agree with this plan!

He said, holding out his fist towards his friend.

Dominic smiled and pressed his fist against that of Alex.

Laurence then came to his wing against both fists.

They were also joined by the hedgehog.

Alena hesitated for a second, but also put his fist, completing the group.

The 5 friends all smiled to each other.

Po: This is too cool! Do I join too?

Dominic: Of course.

The panda then put his fist against the other.

They were joined by five cyclones.

Then Zen, the messenger duck, also came to put his fist.

The 10 heroes stared curiously.

Zen: What? Because I am a messenger does not mean that I do not have feelings.

All teachers laughed.

There you go! The season is over! I hope you like (even if no one ever comes to read this story).


End file.
